Zoldyck's doctor
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: When young Illumi messes up on a mission and ends up bringing home their next family doctor
1. Chapter 1

"Hey? Are you alright? Mister?"

The voice was young and childish. Innocence bled through their tone clealry. Small and calloused hands reached out.

Illumi hated that he couldn't open his eyes. He had underestimated his target. While he had been successful in taking out his target, he had unfortunately been too cocky and had lost quite a bit of blood. And he hadn't reached the safe house before he collapsed in some nowhere backwater place. Now he was dealing with some brat who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Geez, don't you know it's dangerous to sleep out here mister?"

Illumi felt his body being lifted mostly off the ground and dragged. The voice grunted.

"Man, you are heavy."

Illumi didn't like the mumbles and grumbles from whoever was complaining. Nor did he give permission for his body to be touched.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe at my place. I've got water and bandages. That stab wound doesn't look too good."

Illumi remained silent. His body unable to move. He felt his shirt being lifted but not removed. A wet cloth gingerly touched the injured spot. Familiar motions of cleaning a wound gingerly touched his skin. There was a little digging as the wound was cleaned of any debris.

"Man this looks painful. I wonder what happened? It looks like a stab wound, but it's really deep and the entry is small. Some kind of arrow?"

Illumi silently acknowledged that the owner of the voice was right. And no doubt a child with the tone and pitch.

"No stitches, but when you try and move, you'll need to be careful. I don't know how much blood you've lost, but you need some water. When you're conscious, I'll have some ready for you. It's too much a risk to try and hydrate you otherwise."

Illumi didn't know why the child was still talking. Such a worthless trait really. The child was lucky he couldn't move yet, or he'd have killed the boy. Thankfully the child was no longer talking. Instead he heard pages turning from a book. Then just their breaths. The occasional scuffle from outside, paired with the turning of pages, were the sounds Illumi rested to. He had rested in worse conditions. But he loathed to be exposed as he was.

Still he waited, his nen revitalizing him faster than the common plebians filling this run down area.

It had been hours of him lying there when there was loud yelling. Illumi felt fabric being quickly draped over his body, covering him like a corpse.

"Please play dead," the child advised with false bravato. He could hear him walk to the door and open it slightly with a click.

"Can I help you?"

"Child," a gruff voice Illumi loathed spoke. The lucky archer who had put him in this undesireable situation. "We are looking for this man."

There was movement from parchment. An image no doubt of himself on the blasted thing.

"Have you seen this man?"

"I can't say that I have," the kid responded without hesitation. What?

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm sure. He looks pretty distinctive. I'm sure I'd know."

There was a crashing sound. The kid grunted.

"Search the place-"

"Hey! What gives you the right to search my home?"

"This man is a killer. He killed Lord Zemort. We are to bring him in and execute him."

"I just told you-"

"That you haven't seen him. Well forgive me _boy _if I would rather check for myself." Illumi heard some movement, then felt the fabric over his hand be lifted.

"Please respect my brother!" the called out. The fabric stopped moving. Illumi hated the circumstances, but hated himself even more for being curious as to where this was going.

"You're brother?"

"Yes my brother! He died last night and if I want his soul to pass on peacefully, he must stay under the shawl that's been blessed by the pastor for three days. If we disturb it..." The kid's words trailed off even though the fear seemed so real. Illumi listened as the kid was comforted. He waited in silence as the man had allowed the kid to mourn in peace.

Once the door was shut, it was mere seconds later that his face was uncovered.

"I'm gonna have to move you. I don't want to chance him mentioning me and discovering I don't have a brother. And it goes against my oath to have you be harmed in my care."

Just who was this kid?

He felt the small hands begin to move him off of the surface he had been placed on, and moved onto something wooden. He felt what he assumed was the kid's head on his chest. No doubt checking to see if he was still alive. It didn't stay long as the kid hummed.

"I need to cover you up again. Be quiet and don't move."

His head was covered once again. And then they were moving. Illumi realised he was being pushed in a pace was slow, but steady. The kid grunted a little but didn't complain. Illumi took in a slightly larger breath. He clenched his hand into a fist. He didn't move though. A good assassin knew how to hide and when to strike. It was a few bumpy minutes when he heard a clap of a hand on skin. They stopped moving. He heard the kid yelp and a crashing sound.

"Your _brother _eh? I guess this is your brother here huh?"

The fabric was grabbed as Illumi opened his eyes. Without hesitation Illumi attacked. The struck through the fabric and he effectively ripped out the archer's heart. The fabric fell away as the archer gasped.

"You... Bas... tard..."

The lucky unremarkable man fell to the ground. Dead. Illumi spared no extra time on him, instead turned his head to a skinny dark haired boy who was scrambling out of trash. His arm hung limply and appeared to be a point of pain. The boy didn't bother to hide his grimace.

"That's gonna hurt for a while. Gah! Did you kill him?!"

"I did," Illumi stated. "I wasn't going to allow him to kill me."

The kid looked only slightly unnerved. His eyes avoided the dead body and faced Illumi.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. But you really shouldn't be up yet. You need water and food."

"Why do you care? You hardly look like you can care for yourself."

The kid's eyes sparked with emotion.

"Because no one should go without medical help."

Illumi's expression remained stony. Medical?

He watched as anger seemed to overcome the child. Something personal then.

"Not even someone who's killed someone else."

"You're a peculiar child."

"Hey! My name's Leorio!"

Illumi was unconcerned over his name.

"Leorio Paradinight! And it's not peculiar! I'm gonna be a doctor."

"You? A doctor?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be a doctor who helps everyone regardless if they can afford it."

"You won't."

"Huh?"

"You have no money to compensate for such actions."

Leorio huffed at the older and more deadly individual.

"I'll figure it out."

Illumi didn't say anything. Something surged in his mind. This kid had seen his face, found out his activities and had gone out of his way to help him. He may have been from a family of assassins where no one was to be trusted, but he seemed to have found a new candidate for a family "doctor" of sorts. With presice movements, he knocked out Leorio and threw him over his shoulder. He then began to walk towards the nearest station to get home.

* * *

Leorio woke up with his neck in pain and on a material that felt incredibly foriegn and soft. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. His eyes darted about the room trying to figure out where he was. He noticed he was on a bed with actual sheets and some kind of blanket.

"You're awake."

"Gah!" Leorio yelped, jumping slightly and falling out of bed. He groaned in pain as a well dressed man with a serious expression looked down on him. Leorio scurried back up the bed to not be under the man's foot. "Who are you? Where am I? What happ-"

A feeling of dread forced Leorio to stop. As if saying another word would get him killed.

"You may survive yet."

Leorio said nothing as he tried to control his own heartbeat.

"Young Master Illumi has brought you here to study medicine. He does not like having debts. You will learn. Any questions?"

"Who are you?" Leorio repeated.

"I am Gotoh. The head butler of the Zoldyck family. I will also be serving as a mentor. You hardly know how to act in higher society."

Leorio stared with wide eyes at Gotoh's statement.

"Now, out of the bed. You must prepare for the day. You will bathe in the bathroom before dressing appropriately. Your clothes are in the closet. You will not be wearing those rags any more."

Leorio was left alone in the room. His breathing was heavy and he felt little. He did slip out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. He stepped in the shower and turned the water on. His movements were mechanical as his mind tried to sort through what had happened. Before being in the bed, all he recalled was talking to the guy who was stabbed. Then the bed. He groaned and hurried his movements. His shower was quick and he stepped out feeling refreshed. He admired the towels as he dried off. So soft and warm as well as effective in their job. He then made his way to where he was told to find clothes, slightly curious. He saw dark pants and button up white shirts, vests, jackets and ties. Odder still was the prestine underwear folded neater than anything Leorio had ever seen. Way too fancy than he felt comfortable wearing.

Leorio turned to grab the clothes he had been in, only to find them gone. A bit disturbed someone had clearly been in the room while he had been naked, he got dressed in the most basic wear. He went to the door to see if anyone was there.

"Quite finished? You aren't wearing your full uniform."

Leorio felt himself being turned around and forced back to the closet where he was dressed to Gotoh's standards with even socks and shoes Leorior hadn't noticed earlier.

"This is a bit much isn't it?"

"If you want to survive in this house, you must always be presentable."

"Survive?"

"You are being sponsored to learn medicine by the Zoldyck family. If they believe you aren't up to their standard they will kill you."

"Wha- I didn't agree to this!"

"It is no concern of the family. You will either learn, or you will die."

Leorio had no follow up to say. He was scared and had no idea where he was or why Zoldyck seemed so important.

"Come along. Master Zoldyck wants to speak with you."

Leorio followed Gotoh through many halls and passages, anxiety building in his chest. He didn't slow down though. If his life was truly on the line, he'd need to keep up.

It didn't take too long to reach their destination. A door more ornate than the others where Gotoh knocked. The door opened and Leorio felt Gotoh's hand push him through the opening. Wide eyed and nervous, Leorio stepped into an oddly lit room with a rather muscular man sitting. His eyes were cold and icy, judging his every movement. Leorio lowered his head in respect but did not dare sit.

"So you are the boy my oldest has brought home."

"Um... Yes sir."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"T-To learn medince?"

"You could learn medicine anywhere. Do you know why you're _here_."

"I don't."

"Hm. As expected. Illumi is efficient but cocky. Hopefully this will humble him."

"Excuse me?"

"You are here because my oldest son's failure led to weakness that required someone to save him. Most would have been thrilled to have killed one of my family. The prestige alone would have allowed them to ask for more money for a job. Instead you saved him."

"It was nothing," Leorio spoke with a nervous inflection.

"Precisely why you are here."

"Huh?"

"Those who would not kill him would have tried to extort money. And die by Illumi's recovered hand."

Leorio paled at the casual admittance.

"You were a contradiction he was not ready for. He had brought you here to learn medicine child. You will be trained to be able to handle any medical situation or emergency we give you. Or you will be a doctor to no one."

A threat of death was all Leorio could compare the statement to.

"I understand sir."

"Good. Gotoh will see to your basic training, as well as make sure you know your way around our home. We welcome your future position as Doctor, little Leorio."

**Odd freaking idea where Leorio is pretty much brought into the Zoldyck family.**


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi brushed off the new afflicted _reminders _of his most recent failure from his mind. While certainly, painful, they were mere irritation when compared to his pride. Still, it was best to see the new trainee so he would get first hand expierence of taking care of the variety of wounds the family usually inflicted. Burns, electrical, acid and flame varieties, stab wounds of various lengths and depths would soon be basic and simple knowledge to the boy should he actually survive living in the assasin home.

It was with perfectly controlled steps that he made his way to the new young doctor's office where Gotoh would no doubt be supervising and guiding. It was fairly unneeded to have such a doctor. But helping with healing to prolong torture and assist in training might prove useful.

He entered the medical room and saw the skinny boy going over all the supplies, being quizzed by Gotoh. Illumi sat on the open chair. Leorio jumped, and turned to face him. His eyes were wide as Gotoh turned to face Illumi.

"Master Illumi," Gotoh greeted, not touching any supplies until he was given Illumi's consent. Leorio had no such hesitation as he grabbed aloe, water, antiseptic, and bandages. Illumi didn't outwardly react as Leorio jumped in, barely hesitating on any of the wounds. Almost as if they were familiar.

Well, considering his rather level head seeing Illumi's initial injury and the poor conditions he lived in, paired with his impoverished life style and desire to learn medicine, it may have been second nature to learn all the nuances he could.

His eyes were locked on Leorio's more practical movements. How he examined each injury and asked how much they hurt, how he had been incredibly gentle with each cleaning and applying of medicine along with the bandages. He was certainly showing promise.

"I think this one is going to need stitches." Leorio commented as he disinfected the large and deep cut on Illumi's forearm. Illumi wouldn't with the use of nen, but better he get in the practice. And truly, he had little else to worry about for the next week or so. His father then would be back from his assignment for more personalized training.

Illumi found himself fascinated by Leorio's expressions as Gotoh showed him how to prepare the needed tools and technique for proper stitches. Despite the obvious discomfort Leorio watched with rapt attention. Each motion and space for each stitch was taken in. Gotoh even had him place smaller stitches on other injuries for mere practical training.

Effective little boy. He even was as kind as to pat Leorio on the head once for his level head and effective work.

* * *

Over the next few weeks being in the Zoldyck home, Leorio was kept to a high and demanding standard in his medicinal learning and the practical strength to survive the yard of the family. He learned about Mike and had been given the responsibility of his care. Not the training, but feeding and medical care. It had been six months of his time there, that Leorio had found a steady routine, only interacting minimally with the family, mainly the father and Illumi. He had seen another dark haired boy but he never stayed near Leorio.

There was also talk of a pregnant mother Leorio had heard of no doubt on the premises but had not run into. Leorio couldn't help but think that the woman was the slightest bit paranoid. It was her home. Shouldn't she be safe in her own home?

He understood not being safe back where he had lived before, he understood that he was walking on a thin wire in the Zoldyck home, given he was "hired" and brought into their home. But why would she fear?

His thoughts were not ones he lingered on while walking in the home or on the grounds. He had to remain alert. Lest any of the other butlers decide to test his reflexes. He stopped walking when he heard a quiet moan. It was of a voice he hadn't heard, a woman's voice. It sounded like she was in pain.

He wasted no time to walk quietly over to the door the voice was hiding behind. He put his hand on the handle and felt a wave of dread and fear overcome him. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

Another moan echoed in his ears. Despite his fear, he opened the door.

Inside was a woman with dark long hair and a swollen belly. Leorio quickly pieced together that this was the pregnant woman. Illumi's mother.

"Get out!" she roared angrily. Leorio didn't run, he was paralyzed with fear. The woman moaned again. The pain in her voice made him run toward her. His body felt numb and overly sensitive as he helped the poor woman and put her at ease.

"You shouldn't be here."

"It's okay. I'm here now. Take deep breaths."

"Have you ever even helped a woman through labor before?" she hissed.

"No. But Gotoh does have a thing about learning on the job. And I've read about it. You're Illumi's mom right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you're strong and expierenced. I'm just here to help."

She huffed and went into her own world as Leorio prepared warm water and towels.

Leorio felt himself panic internally. Why didn't he just get Gotoh?

The woman moaned in agony.

Steadying his hands as best he could, he began to help the woman.

It was an experience that was probably easier than most considering there was no complications. It was still an experience he'd mostly rather forget. But he'd like to think it was worth it as he heard the first wail of a pale haired little boy. With gentle care, he washed the boy clean and tryed to hand him to his mother. He was a bit off put that the baby boy began to squirm as he tried to give him to his mother.

The small hand gripped his pointer finger tightly, refusing to let go. His mother held her baby close, cooing over him as the bright infant eyes stared at the new world. Leorio tried to pull his finger away but the baby's grip tightened. He felt uncomfortable essentially encroaching on what should have been a moment reserved for the family.

Now that he thought about it, where was the rest of the family? Shouldn't they have been with her for the birth? Or called an actual doctor for this?

"I see you've finished Kikyo."

Leorio's head shot up to the head of the Zoldyck family standing in the doorway.

"We have a son."

Leorio didn't move. He was too confused and a bit fearful as well as exhausted mentally from the assist in birthing. Silva walked in even steps towards the bed and stared at the squirm infant in Kikyo's arms. He then locked eyes with the nervous Leorio.

"Any complications?"

"No Master Silva! The birth held no complications," Leorio answered quickly.

Silva looked back at his newborn son. More specifically, the hand that held Leorio's finger so tightly. With quick ease, he pulled the baby's finger's off Leorio's hand. Leorio pulled back as the baby whined, reaching for his finger again. Kikuo lowered her hand only for the small hands to try and bat her fingers away. Not at all trying to grip her hand. A strange smile came to Silva's face.

"He'll be a killer yet. Won't you little Killua?"

The baby babbled, giggling at Silva's words. Leorio took this as his moment to leave the room, unaware of the three sets of eyes on him as he retreated.

**Medically, I know little if anything. So mostly glossed over. My bread and butter are the interactions.**

**And on that note, Killua!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leorio noticed how quickly time was moving by with Killua's growth. From a squirmy infant to a curious toddler, it was a stark reminder how long he had been there when Killua began crawling, even more so when he started to toddle around and began walking. Especially with his mischievious streak of disappearing from his mother's sight as well as the butlers. Leorio only really knew this because the little toddler had a bad habit of finding Leorio and latching onto his leg. It had gotten so bad that Leorio could continue walking without stumbling from the little bugger attaching to his leg like a leech.

It was almost comical to see the not even ten year old walk with a toddler laughing as he was lifted into the air from Leorio's walking. As it was...

"Killua, are you hiding from your mom again?" Leorio asked, new medical supplies in hand and a snowy haired toddler on his leg. "Just because she is taking care of Alluka does not mean you should just slip away."

The small arms gripped tighter on his pants' leg. He could practically feel the glare for mentioning Kikyo Zoldyck. He knew she was a smothering woman when it came to Killua. Something about his silvery hair and his knack for silently sneaking away. as it was, he was the only child with white hair. Illumi, Milluki and Alluka had inherited their mother's raven locks while Killua's silver hair was almost a beacon for attention.

"You shouldn't worry her Killua," Leorio finished with a sigh.

"Snack?" Killua stated.

"No Killua. Snacks are for after checkups."

Killua pouted at the overheard comment. Leorio shuffled the medical supplies into one arm and reached his newly freed hand into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of candy. He lowered it slightly and felt it leave his hand. He could practically feel Killua's smirk on his leg.

"Just remember to brush your teeth Killua. And you might want to get off my leg. I need to give Alluka a check up-"

Killua jumped off his leg and ran in the other direction. Leorio rolled his eyes at the little boy's efforts to avoid his mother.

* * *

Leorio may have hated many of the ways of the Zoldyck family, namely their coldness and penchant for murder, but he could not deny thier methods of procuring medicinal training. The few who entered the base of Kukuroo mountain and lived to speak of it were sent to him to be taken care of.

The intense training academically to get him certain medical certificates. Basic schooling diplomas, and was working towards higher learning.

There was no time to waste in the Zoldyck household. Not even when Kalluto was born, or when Alluka proved to be the sunny polar opposite of the Zoldyck family with their unique ability.

It only pressured Leorio to be better.

On he other hand, he pressured others to be a little less emotionally constipated.

* * *

Leorio was thirteen years old when he noticed facial hair growing rather quickly on his face. Something he wasn't looking forward to in the least. He already had to wear the butler's uniform and on occasion a doctor's lab coat. He did not want to have to worry about dealing with the proper grooming of facial hair.

So like any "reasonable" teenager, he took it upon himself to deal with the unwanted hair. So he took the hunter's knife he was given to hunt certain pests on Kukuroo Mountain, and locked himself in a seldom unsed lavatory. With a steady hand and careful movement, he began to move the blade up his neck, attempting to cut the stubble insisting on growing there. The young teen felt some leave his face, but persistent hairs remained. He glared in the mirror at the offending hairs. He tried the same area again, getting a few more hairs shortened, but not the smoothness he was looking for.

Placing the blade of the knife on his neck he readied himself to try again.

"You know, there are easier ways to kill yourself."

Leorio let out a surprised cry. He jumped and his hold on his knife faltered, nicking his neck in the process. He turned to face the "innocently" smiling Killua.

"I am not trying to kill myself Killua. I _know _the better methods I have at my disposal if I were to try," Leorio stated before muttering, "Not that this family would let me stay dead..."

"So what are you doing?"

Leorio opened the cabinet behind the mirror and procured a sterile pad to put over the offending bleeding spot. As he secured the pad in place, he answered Killua. "Well, I was shaving."

"Shaving's for old men. You old?"

"I am not old!" Leorio defended hotly, "I'm thirteen!"

"Last time you were twelve."

"Yeah well, I had to become thirteen sometime," Leorio said vaguely. Truly March third wasn't all that long ago. He hadn't been thirteen for long when he found himself dealing with facial hair.

"You're not twelve so you must be old."

"Why you little!" Leorio attmepted to grab Killua who merely jumped. Laughter peeled from his lips as Leorio didn't catch him. Leorio never did, but he was always there. A sudden knock on the door paused Leorio's attempt at catching the snowy haired child.

"Leorio, would Master Killua be in there with you?"

Leorio's eyes darted over to Killua who huffed, looking incredibly irritated.

"What's going on Gotoh? Did he not eat his brussel sprouts again?" Leorio half joked, half threatened. Killua glared at Leorio. As their up and coming doctor, he had been responsible for proper nutrition plans. And when Killua had been extra troublesome, a mild revenge was the calling of certain vegetables.

"Master Silva requests he go to the gate."

The joking all melted away at the comment. Worry came to Leorio's face as he knew Killua was going to be sent to something dangerous. That was the only times he ever left the home. Heck it was the only time any member of the family left Kukuroo mountain.

"It's okay Old man. I'll be back in no time," Killua told him as he went to the door. Leorio watched as he unlocked it and stepped outside. Gotoh gave a small and respectful bow to Killuam then looked at Leorio.

"What are you doing?" Gotoh inquired with either amusement or annoyance. It was kind of hard to tell which.

"Um... That's not important! You should probably go with Master Killua to the gate!"

"He was trying to shave. Cause he's old."

Leorio glared at the snickering child. Gotoh's face remained impassive.

"Stay here. I will show you the proper tools and technique when I return."

Leorio blinked at the causal statement as Killua was led away.

"See yah old man!"

"I'm not that old!" Leorio snapped back.

"Whatever. _Teen_."

Leorio crossed his arms and muttered darkly to himself as Kilua left in a somewhat happy mood.

"So Gotoh has collected Killua."

"Gah!" Leorio yelped, finding Illumi invading his personal space in the bathroom. Somehow behind him. Leorio glared back at the eldest sibling with irritation.

"I swear you guys have secret passages to the strangest places."

"No. You're just unobservant."

"Well pardon me for not being raised as an assasin."

"And yet you still have quite the nose for blood."

"Injuries are a whole nother matter. No one's at a hundred percent with blood dripping, bone breaks and scrapes."

Illumi chuckled at the comment. Despite his ignorance on Nen, it appeared as though he was well on his way to developing a skill involving hunting down injuried individuals. Granted, he was a healer, not a killer. Slightly sadistic at times when he believed the injury was avoidable or obtained from doing something stupid like when Killua tried to fit twenty pieces of candy in his mouth at once and nearly choked. Sure Leorio had gotten there in record time and dislodged the treats from his throat, he didn't give Killua anything to soothe his then sore throat.

"I know. A weakened opponent to easier to kill."

"Not what I meant Master Illumi."

Illumi stared at Leorio blankly.

"You still refer to me as master and yet Killua as such only in front of certain company."

Leorio snorted.

"I have helped bring him and his younger siblings into the world. It's weird to call them master when I saw them being evicted from Mistress Kikyo's body."

"Hm. Now what were you doing with that knife. You know there are better ways to end your life. Not that your life is yours to end."

"Haha very funny. I'm trying to shave."

"Wilderness style is useful. Very well. I will instruct you."

"Please don't," Leorio deadpanned. A strong hand clasped his shoulder. Illumi's black eyes bore into his in a creepy manner.

"First, you make sure your blade is sharp enough-"

"Are you even listening to me-!?"

Illumi released a menacing aura to quiet Leorio. Leorio didn't appear frightened, but did grow quiet. So be his master's wishes, so it shall be. Illumi would teach him to shave.

**So... we never see Leorio shave, but he has that knife. It is a decent knife, and technically you can shave with a knife. That was the idea that led to this chapter. It kind of got out of hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

Leorio felt odd with Killua's forced leaving and training. He found himself with surpringly a touch of free time. Well, he would had he not witnessed Illumi partaking in some kind of training in the forest. He didn't get a chance to question it before he was pinned to the ground, a sharp blade to his neck. Leorio forced his heart beat to slow down and his breath.

"Master Illumi?"

"Leorio." Illumi responded. The blade did not waver. "What are you doing here?"

"Gathering burdock. We ran low on the stores back at the butler's quarters."

Illumi's expressionless eyes stared down at Leorio and pressed the knife into his neck, piercing the skin and making blood well up. Leorio just kept his breath steady. If the family wished it, he was in no position to stop them. All the same, he didn't wish to die. All too sudden, Illumi removed the blade. He stood up, allowing Leorio to slide back and stand up as well. Leorio pulled a handerchief from his pocket and promptly placed it over his wound. He knew he wound need to adress the minor injury, but heaven forbid any blood get on his given uniform Gotoh would have his head.

Huh, priorities.

Leorio methodically used his free hand to unbutton his jacket and remove his tie. With his spindly and long fingers, he reached into his coat for appropriate sterile pads and bandages to wrap around his neck. Sadly, he had grown used to strikes to his neck from Kikyo when in her moods, sometimes Milluki when he was feeling sadistic, or trying to make his mom happy.

"You have grown quite proficient."

"It's a favorite target of certain individuals."

Illumi hummed at the comment. Leorio stood and began to walk away in search of burdock away from Illumi.

"Stay."

"Master Illumi?"

"Humor me."

Leorio sighed but stayed. His eyes never once leaving Illumi.

"Gotoh has had you meditate before hasn't he?"

"No Master Illumi. Gotoh has been focusing on my medical training," Leorio responded blandly.

"Sit. Meditate."

Leorio sent a mild glare to Illumi. Nonetheless, he sat down and took a traditional cross-legged position. He partially closed his eyes, not trusting the home enough to close his eyes in the woods for an extended period of time.

"Focus inwardly."

Leorio passively did so. Why was Illumi teaching him to meditate?

It didn't matter the why though, only that he complied. It was quiet and other than a stray breeze moving the grass and russling leaves, nothing seemed to move. Illumi was doing something. Waves of energy seemed to pour off of him, contrasting with his usual cool and collected form. There was something off about the energy. It reminded Leorio of Illumi's father and grandfather. At least, in the overwhelming aspect.

He refocused on the meditation. Calm. Quiet. Tranquility. He could do this as long as Illumi required him to. He didn't have a choice really.

He did admit quietly to himself, it was a bit soothing. Like the steadiest heartbeat imaginable. A gentle pulse spreading through his body. His breathes grew longer and more controlled.

"Stop now."

Leorio blinked. His mind and sight now registering the setting sun.

"How long have we been out here?" Leorio pondered aloud.

"Six hours."

"What!? Six hours!?" Leorio screeched. Illumi stared blankly at the boy.

"Yes. I assumed you would have difficulty meditating with your disposition."

"What do you mean "disposition"?" Leorio growled.

"Your lack of compromise and general argumentative streak."

Leorio raised a brow, daring Illumi to elaborate. He was not as bad as Illumi stated.

"I live here don't I?"

"You make Milluki work out don't you?"

Leorio's eyes narrowed at the eldest son.

"He needed the exorcize. He's hardly in prime health and I'm not going to let that slide. Master Silva agreed it was for the best despite his heavy reluctance to leave the house."

"Dietary control?"

"Your family has some outdated notions on what is needed in a steady diet. Ration suppliments and junk food rewards are not part of a healthy diet."

"The vitamins?"

"I know when you guys don't eat your food. They'll stop once you guys actually eat like you need to on missions."

"Grandfather's sleeping medication?"

"You know very well he needed it."

"Mother's anxiety brew?"

"I will not dignify that with a response," Leorio scoffed as he turned his head. The anxiety brew was a tea blend he had to create as Kikyo Zoldyck was too paranoid to trust any form of medicine. It was a pain to get her to drink regularly, but when she did she was at least a touch calmer and more bareable as a human being.

"As I said. Hardheaded."

Leorio grunted and stood up.

"Okay, fine. I'm hardheaded and defied your expectation. What's your point?"

"You may have potential."

"Gee, thanks I guess," Leorio muttered in irritation. He felt Illumi's strong hand land on his head in an awkward motion, unlike Leorio's ruffling of Killua, Alluka and Kalluto's hair. It was stiff and didn't move, and Leorio wasn't quite sure what Illumi was doing.

"Keep up the meditation. You'll see in time."

Leorio wached then as Illumi casually walked back towards the house. He groaned and took off running for the burdock he was supposed to pick six hours ago.

* * *

Killua had been gone for a year. A new routine had settled for Leorio as he helped in secret care of Alluka. The child forced into isolation due to something he couldn't even begin to fathom. Alluka was a pleasant child, surrounded by toys and fun objects to distract from the lack of company. She seemed happy when he arrived with her meals, even more so when Leorio had the time to stay in a bit longer as the "doctor" on sight perfrorming a check up.

"I don't like the other servant bringing me my food. They just drop it off and run," Alluka complained as Leorio listened to her heartbeat.

"Well, it's a lot of work to run a mansion. We just get busy," Leorio commented, "Deep breath."

Alluka followed his instructions as Leorio moved the stethoscope to different areas of her lungs.

"Alright, that sounds really good Alluka," Leorio said with an encouraging tone. "Anything you have to tell me? Like any cough or sniffles, maybe any recent tummy troubles?"

"Neh..." Alluka whined. "Hey Leorio, would you-?"

"I already have your hair brush Alluka." Say yes, but never let her finish her request.A safety trick he was pretty sure worked as he wasn't dead yet, nor had come across the dark eyes of wishing. She squealed with delight and turned her back to Leorio. He began brushing her thick hair, removing tangles she had trouble dealing with herself. She hummed happily as Leorio cared for her needs.

**Nen. Leorio is taking his first steps into Nen. And some time with Alluka.**


	5. Chapter 5

Leorio had earned his title as the enigma of the household.

Despite his, "domestication" from the butlers, he proved to retain a distinct personality. His abrasive but gentle means to encourage healing was unlike the steadfast and loyal hands of the butlers.

Perhaps it was because of the means he was brought in. Perhaps it was because Illumi had been integral in his training, both required by the butlers and the strange life lessons and meditation.

He also, for whatever reason, seemed to hold great amusement in teaching Leorio how to do many things with only the most essential of traveling supplies. Leorio didn't waste his breath complianing. He could at least understand the medical reasons. If he wanted to help as many people as possible, he would need to be able to work with whatever he could until he could get the ideal supplies.

He was also the only "employee" that could get away with telling any of the masters what to do. Granted it was minimal, but it was not ignorable.

"Aw what!" Milluki complained seeing a bowl of vegetable curry placed in front of him while the rest of the family got to enjoy having thick cuts of steak and baked potatoes with plenty of butter. A minor punishment for Milluki pushing his vegetables off on quiet Kalluto. Not that the curry was a bad meal by any means, but steak and potatoes was Milluki's favorite. And it looked nothing like the curry he would be required to eat.

"Someone needs more vegetables in his diet," Leorio commented with a small smirk. Silva watched the interaction with minor amusement. He sent a slight glare to Kikyo to keep her from arguing over Leorio actually keeping Milluki healthy.

With a now, common place bow to the Zoldyck family, he left the dining room and began his trek to the butler's quarters. It was sad to say he had gotten used to life as an assasin's doctor hopeful. But perhaps it was better this way.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them a bit. Despite how used to it he was, the days with the family made him feel exhausted. Emotionally drained and feeling a deep need in his very bones for something he couldn't figure out. For now, he would settle for his own dinner, a shower and his bed. All reasonable requests.

With those three things in mind, he slightly sped up.

Little time passed before he made it back to the butler's quarters.

"There you are Leorio. Would you please give Canary a physical before your supper?" Gotoh demanded. Leorio resisted the urge to sigh and the added chore.

"My side office?" Leorio asked. Gotoh gave the slightest of nods to the affirmative. He didn't know who Canary was, but he would treat them as well as he did anyone else he saw.

He knew he wasn't expecting to see a little dark skinned girl with tired eyes sitting in the only available chair in the room. Her eyes immediately locked onto his form once he entered the room. He gave a small smile he hoped was reassuring and welcoming. Canary didn't seem the slightest bit phased.

"Canary I assume?" he asked gently.

"I am," she said in a bland tone.

"Nice to meet you Canary. My name is Leorio. I've been asked to give you a physical. If you have any questions about any thing I'm doing, feel free to ask alright?"

"Very well."

"Okay. Give me a moment to get my pen and some paper..."

* * *

"So Canary is a butler's apprentice?"

"That is correct," Gotoh confirmed.

"I feel like I should point out the fact that she is a child but I highly doubt that would mean anything."

"You're correct."

"Sometimes I wonder if all the hired help was grabbed when they were children and raised into whatever job they work now."

Gotoh merely sipped his tea with the faintest smirk on his lips. Leorio waited for some kind of dismissive comment, each second making him more and more uncomfortable.

"You... you weren't brought here as a child were you?"

The silence was terrifying.

"Mr. Gotoh please tell me I'm wrong,"Leorio pleaded.

"Oh look at the time, I must see to Lady Kikyo."

"Wha-Answer my question dammit!"

"Watch your tone Leorio. The masters won't like the tone," Gotoh dismissed. Leorio gaped at the butler in rare disbelief. Gotoh left the room and Leorio with a small amount of amusement visible on his face.

* * *

"Illumi, sit."

Illumi followed his father's order without hesitiation.

"Your little project is going well."

"It is father. The young doctor is learning at an acceptable rate."

"Medically? Or with his nen?" Silva commented. To Illumi's credit, he did not flinch at the inquiry.

"Both. Though he is still going through his ten. He has not been told of nen."

Silva didn't seem bothered.

"His worth and place here will be tested soon."

Illumi kept his face expressionless.

"Who will he be tested on?"

"His test as a doctor will be to replace your mother's eyes."

This got a curious expression from Illumi. His mother would never agree to such a procedure. Her paranoia truly knew no bounds.

"Is he to attempt to track and trap her? He will surely fail."

"If it were that kind of test, I'd save time and kill him myself," Silva responded, "Your mother will be knocked out ahead of time. He will perform the procedure. If he is successful, he will have earned her trust and have a working place for the family. If she is in equal or worse shape, he will die."

"And if mother dies?" Illumi asked. Death was niether better nor worse in thier line of work. One could not get any better, nor could get any worse.

"We will see if he has what it takes to be a medical assassin."

A small chill went down Illumi's spine. Medical assassins were a special breed of killer. Those whose gentle hands could either pull someone from the icy grips of death, or ensnare them to the point of no return. He had to wonder if Leorio would use the surgery to end his mother. No love would be lost between either of them as she still was a threat to his life. Was his desire to be a doctor stronger than his own desire to remove the person who had harmed him the most since arriving?

"I don't believe he will kill mother. He is far too gentle."

"Oh? Is that a wager?"

"It depends on the conditions," Illumi answered.

"The surgery will take place in a month. I will procure the eyes for the surgery and you will continue to work with him as you have. No more. I will not have anyone alter thier interaction with him. It will be from his skill alone."

"What is the prize of being correct?"

A small grin came to Silva's face, "No interference from me when you use your nen on Killua."

"And if I am wrong?"

Silva's grin grew more sinister.

"A killing of my choice, when and where I decide."

Simple enough, but Illumi knew his father could be rather twisted. It was practically a promise that he would have to kill someone close to him if he had failed.

"Very well. I accept."

***Throws chapter in and runs away***

**Illumi: Sorry about her. She's trying to get her other updates out. **

**Leorio: Say it with a bit more emotion won't you?**

**Illumi: Why would I do that?**

**Leorio: Because she's writing a story with you in it?**

**Illumi: Hm... No, that won't happen.**

**Leorio: Ugh... Fine! Hey you all lovely readers! Thank you for reading this latest chapter! let us kniw what you think of it!**

**Illumi: Wait, is this supposed to be a parody of Gon and Killua's Hunterpedia?**

**Leorio: I sincerely hope not. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Leorio. Your education is to be tested should you remain under our tutelage," Silva spoke in his usual baritone. His eyes piercing through Leorio's without giving any hint of the man's emotions. Incredibly similar to his eldest son Illumi. The boy turned man who brought him to the Zoldyck family.

He remained silent, knowing that Silva would explain what would be his test.

"You will be restoring Kikyo's eyes," he stated, and placed a display in front of Leorio. The display had two glass containers with a liquid summerging the eyes he would implant. Leorio's eyes widened. A jolt of fear shot through him. He had never preformed a surgery like that. The closest he had was a particularly nasty stitch job he had to do on one of the new gate keepers.

He had read over the procedure and many others like it many times over. It was something he'd have to do though. Lord knows he would have to if he were to survive.

He should have figured that he would be given a trial by fire.

"Master Silva, when will I begin?" Leorio asked as politely as he could.

"You have half an hour to prepare. By that time I will have my wife prepared."

"Yes Master Silva," Leorio responded. He watched as Silva Zoldyck stood and left to no doubt obtain and restrain his wife. Leorio sighed and grabbed the eyes placed before him.

He then methodically marched towards the room set up for surgeries. He washed his hands and pulled on sterile gloves. A surgeon's smock was worn instead of the butler's coat. His necktie was removed as well, for his own safety. He arranged his tools and the eyes to be as efficiently accessible as he could. His hand hovered over one of his scalpels, more importantly the sharp edge. A needed tool for his work, but living on Kukuroo mountain had his mind thinking about how it could easily be used to kill. He felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought.

No doubt, the Lady of the family wouldn't hesitate to use such a small tool to slit his throat, or to gouge his eye and stab his brain. But even knowing this, and how he would be given an opportunity to kill her and perhaps a slim chance of escape, he knew it wasn't what he wanted to do as a doctor.

He let out a shaky sigh and focused on the meditative techniques that Illumi had forced him to learn. He could feel a torrent of focus fill his body, a blanket of energy enveloping him. It was a fairly new but not unwelcome feeling, especially with what he was about to do.

It what felt like an eternity later, Silva walked in with an unconscious Kikyo in a robe of some kind, her hair pulled back in a bun, and her visor actually removed. Leorio noticed small and unque scars around her eyes he had come to recognize from his time with the Zoldyck family.

Acid burns.

No doubt the very substance that damaged her eyes and forced her to wear a visor.

He watched as she was placed on his table. Leorio was mildly surprised to watch Silva leave, not another word spoken. He lifted a mask to his mouth and grabbed his scalpel.

* * *

"It would seem he has mastered his Ten."

"Pardon?"

"Your vagabond doctor."

"Has he really mastered it?"

"He was utilizing it in his prepartation. If the walls were common you would notice his aura now clinging to his body rather than flee."

Illumi felt a slight swell of pride at the comment. While he had not been able to directly tell him what he was doing, nor give him anything more than the basic information to unlock his Ten.

"Should he pass, you will accelorate what you've been teaching him."

"Of course."

* * *

Killua walked casually through the gate of the mountain, the first set of doors easily opening for him. Two years since he had been home. Two years since he had been dumped in a city and told not to go home until he made it to the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena.

He had finally bested the goal and didn't think twice about returning home. He wanted to find out what kind of candy Leorio had kept and gave out after appointments. With all the money he had squirreled away, he planned on buying a personal stash of it.

It was as he walked up the mountain that he saw a new face, a young girl with a dark complexion.

"Hello Master Killua," she greeted.

"Hm? Oh hi. You must be new," Killua commented. The girl gave a small dip forward in respect.

"I am Canary," she introduced, "A butler in training."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"It is Master Killua."

"Huh. How long have you been here?"

"Half a year sir."

"You can just call me Killua. You're my age anyway. It's weird to hear you call me sir or _master_."

"If that is what you wish Killua."

Killua had a strange wish to see Leorio at that moment. He was the help that actually treated him his age rather than like a boss. It was odd, but mostly fun and amusing.

"Hey Canary, do you know where Leorio is?"

"The doctor? I believe he is in surgery."

"Surgery? What, did piggy stab him or something?" Killua asked. Canary looked a tad confused at the response.

"No. He is performing surgery on your mother."

Killua began to bark out a laugh.

"Oh man! Mom in surgery! Yeah right! Like she'd ever allow it," he laughed. It took him a moment to realize Canary wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious?!"

"Indeed."

"Whoa! I gotta check this out!" he proclaimed, rushing towards the manor. Canary watched him leave for just a moment, before returning her focus to her post.

* * *

Leorio knew something was up after completing the surgery. For one, he had mentioned that Kikyo Zoldyck would need to keep her eyes shut somthey could fully heal and not be damaged after just being added. Silva Zoldyck however had told her to not waste time and to open her eyes.

Leorio could feel dread pool in his stomach. He was going to be killed because of impatience.

Still, he kept his eyes opened and watched in fear as Kikyo finally decided she was ready to listen to her husband. Slowly but surely her eyes opened. No longer the scarred and milky looking orbs, striking red gleamed in his direction. Her face went from hard to curious. Her eyes moved about the room, taking in all she could.

"Well?" Silva demanded moreso than asked.

"I can see. Effortlessly."

"B-but how?!"Leorio blurted out. Kikyo was about to question him and possibly kill him when he continued, "Your eyes should still be adjusting and need rest to see anything at all. You haven't had enough time to recover. You shouldn't have your eyes open now! You could damage them-"

Leorio was cut off by a laugh. He froze, realizing that it was Kikyo laughing. A chilling sound he instantly hated. It was then, she approached him. He didn't move out of fear. She was, in a word unstable. And he had had her under the knife mere hours before. He felt her cool fingers touch his face, making him look her in her new scarlet eyes.

"How naive you are. How you could've ever been seen as a threat, I will never know," she said with a smile, "And yet, you are competent enough to have done me a service."

Leorio felt a wave of dread wash over him, coming from Kikyo herself. He felt himself fall back into the meditative mindset, relishing in the strange mental protection it seemed to give from her menacing aura. Her fingers dug into his skin a bit.

"What is this father? Is he merely a doctor?"

Leorio blinked at the comment. _Merely a doctor?_

"Hardly. Illumi has taken an interest in preparing him for more, wild conditions."

"Ah. And you approve of this father?" she asked with a touch of curiosity in her voice.

"I have."

And that was the end of that it seemed. Kikyo's death aura relaxed, allowing Leorio to do the same. Her hands left Leorio's face, as did her now terrifying stare. He watched as she picked up her visor, how it had gotten on the table he didn't know, and delicately place it over her eyes.

He didn't ask. Technically, it wouldn't hurt to have her eyes covered from the elements as they were fresh from surgery. And he had already felt sheer terror just by her previous action.

"Hey old man!" a familiar and muffled voice called from the other side of the door, "You alive in there?"

In the blink of an eye, Kikyo had run to the door and threw it open.

"Kill! You're home!"

Killua glowered at his mother. She barely paused as she pulled him into her arms, clearly unphased by his glare. Pity, he had scared many people at the tower of heaven, shame he couldn't scare his mother yet. He squirmed out of her constrictor like grip and saw his father and Leorio.

His father had a familiar and welcome smile and a coldness Killua admired. His father was untouched from time, not changing a bit since the day he had left.

Leorio on the other hand, he was taller. Much taller. He could almost pass off as an adult. If Killua recalled correctly, then Leorio was fifteen. Tall and gangly and apparently had a blade to his mother.

"Hey dad," Killua acknowledged his dad with admiration.

"You have made it to the 200th floor."

"Uh huh. I did."

"Good."

Killua beamed at the one worded praise from his father. Leorio wondered what that was like. Having a father praise you. Was it really worth it? Weren't compliments just compliments?

**Killua's home. And Kikyo now has scarlet eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Focus on the cup Leorio. Use your nen on the water."

Illumi had been brutally effective with Leorio's nen training, as his father had requested. From his ten used before surgery, to quickly learning zetsu, an ability he made use of a bit too often to surprise Illumi's younger siblings. Ren took a bit longer, only fully activating when Milluki had been more than a little bratty. Accidental it may have been, it was still amusing progress.

It was with his recent awakening of hatsu that encouraged Illumi to see what nen was natural to Leorio. They could work on the more advanced techniques later. He was curious what sort of nen Leorio wielded. Determined like an enhancer, short tempered like an emitter or perhaps the argumentative logic of a manipulator.

The three types of nen Illumi was certain he'd have one of them.

It was his own curiosity that needed to be sated. With a chance of a fellow manipulator in the house, it was best to know early on.

He watched Leorio's hands nearly touch the cup filled with water, a leaf floating innocently on top. He watched for any movement from the leaf or any change in the water.

"Hey Old Man!"

Leorio lost his focus, irritating Illumi as Killua jumped on Leorio's back.

"Gah! Killua!"

"Hey Leorio," Killua chuckled, a grin plastered on his face.

"What did you do Killua?"

"Aw. Why do you assume I've done anything?"

"Because it's tuesday and I haven't heard your mother weeping yet."

Killua gave a knowing smirk at Leorio's comment. It wouldn't be a normal week if he hadn't done something to make his mother weep yet.

"Killua, if you aren't hurt, you should leave," Illumi stated dryly. "Leorio is learning."

"Learning what? How to drink from a cup?" Killua asked as he snatched the cup. The water sloshed around inside the full cup and the leaf floated around, nearly falling out. Illumi snatched the cup from Killua's hand, not letting a single drop spill.

"It is a matter for older individuals Kill. You're too young to understand," Illumi brushed off. Killua plopped down next to Leorio, defiance clear on his face.

"I'm smart enough to understand whatever you're teaching him," Killua gloated. Illumi used a small amount of ren to try and scare Killua away. He felt Leorio's ten flare aggressively at the sudden nen usage, and his arm darted in front of Killua in a protective gesture. Illumi watched Killua's face go from fear, to shock, to content, then confusion. With In active, he saw how Leorio's ten almost seemed to wrap around Killua from his arm, creating a makeshift shield.

He relaxed his ren and saw Killua relax a touch. Leorio dropped his arm, but his ten remained constant.

"Killua, leave."

Killua grumbled and stood. He appeared irritated as he skulked off. Illumi refocused on Leorio.

"Now, let's try this again," Illumi calmly stated as he placed the cup before Leorio. The young doctor to be sighed and placed his hands on either side of the cup and focused his nen. He didn't know what he was doing, or what was supposed to happen. But he followed the orders of the eldest son.

"Stop."

Leorio held back a sigh but did as he was told.

"Look closely at the water."

Leorio looked at the water. It didn't seem out of place. It was water with a leaf on top. The shadows tinting it a somewhat slightly brown hue.

"That shift in color was from your nen. You appear to be an Emitter."

"Thanks?"

Illumi stared at the water with intense focus. Emitters were common enough, though few gave thought to the colors that varied from person to person within the cup. Brown though. So unassuming. So common. So easily blend into the world around. But it was more than that. In his travels he had seen brown paired with practically any color, so would he be that wY as well, potentially getting along with anyone with enough time?

He had already succeeded with his mother...

Brown is viewed friendly yet serious, down-to-earth color that relates to security, protection, comfort and material wealth. All things he could easily see in Leorio. It was almost unnatural how well the color under scrutiny fit their doctor to be.

* * *

Time passed without much thought. Too busy in training both under the butlers and Illumi to truly pay much attention to the passage of time except in fleeting moments. His forced learning of nen by the hand of Illumi had been scary enough to forget certain passages of time. Namely his own birthday, something Killua was determined to find.

Upon turning seventeen, he was considered "complete" in his training. He was to go and prove his skills by attending classes and become a legal doctor. Afterwards, there was a silent wager. Being now welcomed to the home by both parents of the Zoldyck children made him a desireable addition to their staff. Therefore, they would no doubt try to whisk him away.

Leorio decided he wouldn't go down without a fight on the matter. This was his only chance at freedom and he would do all he could to sieze it.

"I don't see why you have to leave old man," Killua commented sourly as Leorio packed his belongings in his briefcase. Killua didn't know how he could fit as much as he did inside the case, but assumed it was a butler thing.

"Because if I want to be a legal doctor, I need to prove to a medical board that I am capable to do what they ask. Be it a surgeon or general practitioner."

"Are those really any different?" Killua grumbled.

"Immensely. Most doctors are specialists in one field. It takes a lot of study just to prove acceptable in any study of medicine."

"And which ones are you doing?"

"Emergency work including surgeries, hopefully become a family practitioner as well, and should do well with pediatrics."

"Seriously?"

"It should."

"You sound crazy."

"Gee, thanks Killua. I'll remember that when I get my doctorates."

"You better you crazy old man."

"I am not old!" Leorio yelled. Killua laughed at the predictable response.

* * *

Leorio proved intelligent in his classes, his first hand experience and training on Kukuroo Mountain made him far more prepared than any of the teachers could have predicted. Especially how he was learning more than one area of medicine.

Many were amazed, more were envious, although a few were bitter about a boy who appeared from thin air besting others who had been born from families of doctors. Those were the ones that made Leorio actually thank Illumi for the aggressive Nen teaching. It helped picking up on their attempts to sabotage his work.

He hoped people who were trying to learn to heal would be above such tactics. Clearly, he was optimistically wrong.

Near the end of his rather accelerated schooling he took a planned semester off for a different kind of test.

With a grin on his face, he made his way towards one Zaban city.

**So, I have gotten a few comments about possible shipping in this story. I currently have no end goal in mind with romance and am looking at what happens organically with writing. That being said, make of what happens as you will. As for the color thing, we only know that the water changes color, but realistically the type of color should vary. So I looked at psychology and colors and found this **www . empower - yourself - with - color - psychology . c-o-m /meaning -of- colors . html

**Get rid of the spaces and the dashes in com and you'll see. **

**And I am not a doctor so just a skip over his school just like in the manga and anime. Who wants to see Leorio take the hunter exam?**


	8. Chapter 8

Leorio felt odd being away from the expectations of medicine. He loved learning and his ambition was to be a doctor, but taking a surprise semester off from class to pursue a Hunter's license was a sharp change in his life. Since he had been taken from his small and poverty stricken home, his life had been him making the best of a situation he couldn't control. For the first time in his life, he was making a choice that would hopefully change his life.

He quietly applied and left with a briefcase, crafted with nen. It was more than able to carry medicine, herbs, his sterilized tools and knife, along with a few creature comforts. His hunting knife remained in a holster at his side. Most importantly, he carried himself like a businessman. The hunter business was lucrative and agressive. Just to become a hunter was as cutthroat as anyone could imagine. More than half of the contestants died each cycle. A mere sliver of the group would become hunters if any.

Simple for any trained Zoldyck. Leorio hoped it would be for him as well.

Perhaps he would be overlooked and slip through undetected.

He had been about to make it to the first known checkpoint on the journey to the Hunter's Exam Site when his well laid plans met a problem. His sense of duty as a doctor.

A business man would have run cowardly, or frozen in fear feeling the aggressive aura pouring from the alley in front of him. He felt his ten flare almost aggressively at the violent aura. He could practically taste the bloodlust. He peered around the corner to see the back of a red haired man in a peculiar jesture like outfit. On the ground was a group of men whimpering and pleading for their lives.

Logic said to walk away. Whoever was targeting the people in the alley was the type to kill anyone, much like an annoyed Zoldyck. Namely Kikyo. His well hidden compassion and dedication to being a doctor, was telling him to help the poor fools get away. He tapped the building a few times with his fingers to confirm his reach without trying to be noticed. He pulled his hand back and readied his nen. His eyes focused on the aggressor, waiting for him to strike.

He didn't have to wait long as one of the sniveling men tried to run. Quick as a viper, jester threw a card, enfused with nen towards the man. Leorio struck the wall, forcing his nen to travel through the bricks to intercept the card. Sure enough, much like a phantom, a fist appeared and collided with the card. The air grew still save the sound of the one man who had been foolishly brave enough to run. Leorio did his best to relax and control his nen to disappear, as he hid behind the wall. He began to walk in the direction he came, casually and calmly.

"My my," a deep voice purred with amusement in his voice. "How interesting."

His voice carried far too well for Leorio's comfort. But it sounded like the men didn't question with phenomenon as they ran, screaming in terror, the tormentor focused on a new prey. Leorio didn't allow himself to run, but instead rely on the echo step he had learned from the sweet young butler Canary. If positioned just right in a straight line, it would merely mess with an individual's depth perception in grabbing a target, revealing where they were. Of course, no one would think anything of it if the "echo" was not touched.

"Now, it's not very polite to interrupt someone's game and then leave," the voice spoke, clearly closer than it was before. A strong hand clasped his shoulder, an arm over his shoulders. Leorio's eyes widened and stared into the face of death. Funny, he always thought it would look like Silva, not a makeup wearing clown. The man, was strong. No way around it. Good thing he was a doctor in training and was practically raised by assassins.

He squinted his eyes and with his free hand, unsheathed the knife. He held it calmly and steadily.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Leorio swore the clown's smile grew even larger.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling you will amuse me yet. But you're not quite ready yet."

A cold sweat began to break out on his neck and his hair stood on end. It wasn't quite his nen, but just his "natural charm". Thankfully, he let go of Leorio's shoulder. Leorio was certain it was solely because of his seemingly sick mentality and not the fact he could be arrested for killing in the middle if a street.

"Don't disappoint me," the clown said now walking away... In the direction he needed to go for the Hunter Exams. _Glorious_. He didn't know how, but he was blaming Illumi for this. His life could have been considered normal before he took him away. There was no way he'd have met this guy had he not been trying to get his Hunter's license between getting his doctorates.

He took a deep breath. He'd just have to keep his distance. He could do that.

* * *

Clearly, he could not keep his distance. The clown was terrifyingly good at knowing where he was. He would send back knowing and amused glances as Leorio tried to act like he was doing anything else. If he even tried to slow down, so would the clown. Worse yet, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that if he abandoned his plan now, either the clown would prevent him from running, or Gotoh would be back at the school to make sure he finished his education without distractions.

His dark chuckling was unnerving to say the least.

"Am I so interesting that you feel compelled to follow me? Young man? Are you that eager to play?"

"No. I just happen to be going the same way you are," he answered as firmly as he could.

"Are you sure?"

There was something sinister in the way he asked the question. It was really the last thing he needed. He was sinister enough. Hell, he could probably make children fear clowns.

"I swear I am not trying to follow you," Leorio grunted as he kept moving forward. He casually moved past the clown to prove his point. He focused his nen to keep a preverbal eye on the man. Perhaps not the wisest move as he was now being followed. It felt way too much like being back at Kukuroo Mountain when he was first learning. He wondered how things were going at the mountain.

* * *

Killua ran like the little shit he was, escaping the tall walls that surrounded the mountain. A devil may care grin on his face as he ran away. He knew his mother and Milluki would be emotional about him stabbing them. For better or for worse.

He didn't care though. He had a mission in mind. He had heard Leorio talk about the Hunter Exam before he left for school. And it sounded like just the kind of challenge that would entertain him for a bit. Not to mention how fun it would be to show Leorio his license once he got it. The old man would no doubt throw a fit over how "dangerous" the exams were designed to be. Killua was sure he could handle it though.

He was a Zoldyck afterall.

**So... Welcome to the hunter exam. Well... the path to it at least. **

**And Leorio now has "met" Hisoka.**


	9. Chapter 9

Leorio didn't trust the clown man one bit. But his discomfort was buried as deep as he would hold it when he interacted with Lady Kikyo. He kept his nen as lax as he could, appearing to be a common man rather than a trained individual in front of the sadistic clown. He kept on his path, not liking one bit how the clown seemed to be going to the Hunter's Exam.

Once the area they were in was less dense in unsuspecting individuals did Leorio speak to the clown.

"So, the Hunter's Exam."

The clown's malicious energy seemed to spark ever so slightly.

"And if I am?" he asked in a playful manner.

"I'm sure you will be a formidable opponent. Should the need arise of course." Leorio's voice took on the cool tone he used within the Zoldyck household. His face took looked impassive form and pulled out a glasses case. Opening it up, he pulled out a pair of tinted glasses. He glanced back at the clown and slid them on his face. Letting his well trained smile from living as a doctor in training at the Zoldyck's under the hand of the butlers.

"Although, I'm sure I wouldn't be much of a challenge for you. Most likely not to your level of strength."

"Perhaps," the clown practically purred. The clown moved forward, now leading the duo. Leorio followed the directions given to him to reach the exam sight, of course, following the clown. The one time he had listened to a "helper" for the exam, he was whisked off by the crazy clown past the woman who promised to guide him if he answered her question correctly. The eccentric man had proven a distraction as Leorio tried to come up with an answer to her question. He had proven to be a distraction as he was fairly unamused by the little stops Leorio was making under the guidance to make it to the exam. Rather than actually answer the question, it somehow devolved into Leorio trying to keep him from just killing whoever was hired to help with the exam.

It was equal parts fascination and irritation as the smiling clown led him past hidden tests and tricks, as Leorio tried to limit the amount of death the to limit the amount of people taking the Hunter's Exam. Leorio hated every bit of it.

But the worst part was that he was officially on the clown's radar. He stood near the wall, his suitcase on and his badge number 45 over his left jacket fold. He used a bit of his nen to blend in with the wall and conserve his energy.

He watched as one by one, people walked into the dark tunnel that was the start of the exam. One man seemed to have an eye on him, Number 16.

A rotund man in a blue shirt. He would also glance over at the clown whose name Leorio still hadn't learned. Thankfully, he didn't come over and allowed Leorio his time alone. Perhaps there was a benefit to the unknown clown. It was a small joy.

"So this is the Hunter's Exam," an all too familiar voice echoed in the tunnel. Leorio's eyes snapped to the entrance and felt his heart stop for a moment. _Damn it Killua_.

Sure enough, at the entrance of the exam was the snowy haired, baby faced boy. No doubt having run away from the Zoldyck manor and away from his mother. Heaven forbid Killua notice him at the exams. But it wasn't like he wanted to see Killua hurt either. He was sure the young and unassuming boy could handle it, but Leorio's bleeding heart and short temper would be on the edge the entire time. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing when someone approached Killua.

"Hey there," a friendly voice unfitting of a Hunter's Exam spoke.

"Hey," Killua nonchalantly responded.

"First time in the Hunter's Exam?" the friendly voice inquired. Leorio opened one eye to gaze over at the two, recognizing the round man who had been watching him and Hisoka. He saw the man offer Killua a can of some juice and Killua casually took it and drank the unknown substance.

Leorio hid a small smile. If the man was trying anything, well, aggressive, he would be in for disappointment. Leorio had been there for Killua during his trainings against a large variety of poisons and had built quite the immunity. He had no doubt that he would be fine. He also had no doubt Killua would be able to notice poison in the drink easily.

If a few poisoned drinks were the worst the exam had to offer, then there would be nothing to worry about. Granted, it was from a fellow competitor and not from whoever would be testing them, so what did he know?

He focused on his nen to blend in further as more people came into the cavern. He didn't openly watch them, only felt for anything that felt off. So far, he noticed a few individuals who had some sort of nen ability. A man named Bourbon was most likely a manipulator with his snakes. There was also a girl with a large hat that seemed to be the focus of her nen.

Then, much like an earthquake, something put every nerve on edge. He didn't hide his stare when one striking individual walked in, pins all over his face and hair styled as a mohawk. Everything was wrong about the individual appearance wise. But Leorio recognized the nen the person had. He bit the inside of his cheek and his stare melted into a glare. Of course Illumi would show up to the Hunter's Exam Killua had shown up for. Freaking stalker brother. Although, there was a sick amusement seeing the stiff and mechanic movements when he normally moved so smoothly. The eyes of the pinheaded individual met his. No doubt the assassin training and his nen had already given his identity away.

Leorio admitted to himself that it was slightly more terrifying to see Illumi walking towards him in the pinhead getup. Leorio eased up on his nen so it wouldn't be too jarring for people when he just, appeared. Then again, Illumi was using his own nen to encourage people to look away and not notice what would no doubt be a quick little discussion filled with veiled threats and creepy "promises".

"I must admit," Illumi spoke in a broken and unnatural voice, "I did not expect to see you here."

"Nor I you. But I guess that has more to do with who else is here huh?" Leorio spoke casually. He knew he was getting some looks now from the people bold enough to try and overcome Illumi's nen. Such as the clown from before. From run of the mill forgettable to friends with the freakiest made one stand out. Thankfully, he was aware Killua wasn't in the general vicinity and that he would be able to notice him if he came closer. Killua would try and look if he noticed others watching intently. There was a weird clicking noise from Illumi.

"Just remember our history Doctor."

"Whatever you say. Young Master." Leorio whispered the last part.

"I don't need a nickname, Gittarackur will do."

"That may be the single worst coverup name I have ever heard. You need to come up with something better. Like Steve. No one suspects Steve."

Illumi didn't look amused. He never looked amused so it was nothing new. It was just the "Gittarackur" edition.

"Don't falter with my name."

"No worries. I don't want anymore attention than I need."

Illumi nodded and walked a distance away before letting his nen bleed away and "blend" into the crowd. Leorio let his own nen come up and go back to hiding him. It was hilarious to see people walk into the tunnel and take notice to the over the top appearance of Gittarackur. Perhaps he would try and make a mention to the family that Illumi may need a refresher on disguises. Not that many of them needed it as top tier assassins. But the disguise was just ridiculous.

He closed his eyes and decided to wait after so long. Who knew what they would need to do?

He entered a bit of a light doze when a scream had him at alert. He saw some poor man on his knees by the clown, suspiciously missing an arm. He could only imagine just what the unnamed clown did. Clearly it was nen, with the lack of blood and limb.

With the lack of blood, meant the shoulder stump wasn't an open wound, leaving little he could do in the moment. At most, he could offer pain killers, but the ones he had would hardly be effective. Then again, he could also sedate the man so he could be transported to a hospital. With that in mind, he casually opened his briefcase and pulled out a small needle he used when younger members of the Zoldyck family needed to take their medicine. It worked a bit differently than a syringe, using a concentrated form of a drug and coating the needle. All he needed was to have it pierce the man's skin for the drug to take effect. Needles may not have been Leorio's forte, but living and occasionally learning under the needle head of the Zoldyck family did have him pick up a trick or two.

The man wasn't much of a challenge either as he writhed and moaned in one spot. Leorio got in a strong shot in his neck, quickly knocking him out. He quietly thanked his connection to black market drugs and medicine from working under the Zoldycks.

He didn't give it too much more thought though as a man in a suit with a well groomed moustache appeared, telling them he would lead them to the Hunter's Exam.

What was surprising was how easy the run was. Working on the uneven ground of Kukuroo Mountain made the straightforward run rather simple and near therapeutic. Even if others didn't think so as they dropped one by one in the tunnel. What wasn't as easy was avoiding Killua on his skateboard. He seemed to have taken an interest in another boy about his age who was also taking the exam.

Leorio felt but joy and dread at the interaction. Joy from Killua making a friend on his own terms, and not just a worker who he got along with, and dread from knowing that Illumi was or at least would be aware of the new and budding dynamic very soon.

He looked at the back of Killua who had jumped off his board to run alongside the boy, Gon it seemed his name was, then up ahead where he knew Illumi was. Was he to help Killua with his potential budding friendship, or assist Illumi in keeping them apart to keep the dark haired boy safe?

He needed to know more about Gon.

His eyes went over towards the blond he had entered with and sped up to run alongside him.

"How you holding up?" Leorio asked.

"I'm- Fine," the blond huffed. Fatigue seemed to be setting in on him.

"Good. First time?"

"Yes. I assume you're a veteran?"

"Nope. You can call me Doc."

"Kurapika."

"Well that's a name," Leorio commented. He hadn't heard of a name quite like that before. A family name perhaps?

"It's a family name."

"Huh. So what brings you here Kurapika? Wanting a bit of money, want to see the world? Lost a bet against a relative and now they're vicariously living through you and making you do stupidly dangerous stuff?"

He did not miss the way Kurapika tensed at the family comment. So family was a key point to shorter teen. Either he had lost someone and saw being a hunter as a means to an end, or he hated a relative who was probably some level of dangerous and saw the exam as a means to an end. Either way, it was a means to an end. He wondered if Gon was connected to the possible relative of Kurapika.

"So that boy up ahead, Gon is it? He a friend of the family or something? Someone you're supposed to watch out for?"

"No. I only met Gon on my journey to the exam. Why?" Kurapika questioned in an accusatory tone. Leorio shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you two did enter together. So it does beg the question," Leorio answered vaguely.

"We know each other. He's a good kid," Kurapika defended.

"I don't doubt that," he agreed seeing Killua so relaxed and even laughing along with the green wearing Gon.

**I decided not to take word for word from the episodes in the Hunter's Exam. I am enjoying the chaos that is occurring though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Leorio knew few things in the world were absolutes. He knew he wanted nothing more than to be a doctor. He knew the Zoldycks were world renowned for their methods of assassination. And he knew that the friendly and playful interaction going on with Gon's genuine nature and Killua's own curiosity, the two would be good friends if they made it to the end of the exam.

He couldn't help but feel pleasantly pleased to see Killua challenge Gon to a race and Gon accepting, under the stipulation the loser buy dinner. He hid a smile as Killua just ran, not using any of his assassin techniques.

Leorio just kept his pace with Kurapika, figuring he could truly sprint if he fell too far behind.

"Doc, I have a question for you."

"You shouldn't be talking to much. You'll only make this harder on yourself," Leorio commented. He watched as many contestants dropped like flies from the increased speed of the proctor. He eased a bit to the side, having a person obscure him from Killua's sight should he turn his head.

"Why are you here? To be a hunter. You asked me earlier."

"Well, in a word...?"

Leorio thought for a moment. He knew that the moment he was under the Zoldyck's training and regimen, freedom would be near impossible to obtain. They took what they wanted and had a unique honor system. Leorio's own training was proof of that.

He knew it wasn't freedom he wanted either persay. He wanted to help others, regardless of their situation. To do that he needed access to medicine and transportation. Some of that could come from being a hunter alone. But the rest, the reason he sought to be a hunter...

"Money."

"Money?"

"It's as good an answer as any. There are few things people can't do with money."

"I've known many people whose only passion in life was money. That doesn't seem like you."

Leorio snorted.

"You've got it all figured out eh?"

Leorio saw no reason to give any information when it seemed Kurapika had come to his own little conclusion without a solid answer.

"The Scarlet Eyes."

Leorio's heart betrayed him with a slightly faster beat. His mind went to Lady Kikyo's implanted red beauties. Kurapika kept talking.

"That's why the Kurta Clan was targeted."

Leorio did not like the sound of where the conversation was going. There was a certain twinge in Kurapika's voice he recognized from when he was a child, before the Zoldycks. The succulent and tantalyzing necter of vengeance. Kurapika wove a scene of bloodshed and spiderwebs, describing himself as the last of his once decent sized family. Leorio said noting about having once held a set of those eyes in his hands, nor of the work to implant them into a cruel and powerful person.

That, and he had no urge to fight Kurapika. He was the last of his family and the last genetic carrier of a rare eye anomaly. He seemed dedicated and it would be a shame for him to die as he was. But then again, he may have just wanted to avoid drama that could have Killua lose his friendship with his first friend.

"You can't be serious. Thinking that just becoming a Hunter, will prove you strong enough to face the Phantom Troupe."

"Perhaps. But it will help me locate all my brethren's eyes. If I become a contract hunter with wealthy clientele, I'll have access to black market information."

"Yeah, but if what you're telling me is true, one wrong move and _they'll _have a set of scarlet eyes."

"It is a small price to help my clan."

"Is it? Or are you trying to ease your guilt? Regardless, I don't have some grand or noble cause like you do," Leorio began, "I have no living relatives. None dead I care for. In the grand scheme of things, the only thing I'm after is money."

"How can you say that? If money was all you cared about, why would you even bother to run with me, let alone speak to me. You don't even know me. Deep down, I believe you aren't really after money. Do you really believe money can buy everything? Tell the truth."

Truth. While he was able to somewhat speak his mind, he was always controlled in how he said it based on the situation. Given how he barely knew Kurapika and in the grand scheme, didn't seem to be terribly important if they were friends, he decided to be blunt.

"Damn right, I do."

He firmly believed it. How could he not when he had been brought to the Zoldyck manor on the whim of the rich? Or when his friend died simply because he had no funds.

"For the right price, you can buy treasures, dreams, hearts, and even people's lives."

Afterall, how many died simply because they couldn't pay the price?

"Take that back, Doc! I will not stand here and allow you to insult the Kurta."

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it? How many people die, on the whim of someone paying money? Or die because they had no money? If I had money, my friend would still be alive, I would be free, and probably never stepped foot here."

Leorio felt a slight ease of burden on his heart. He never spoke of his dead friend at the Zoldyck home. There was no place for the dead there, ironically enough.

"Was he ill?"

"Yeah. And you know, it was a curable disease too. He could have lived. But a kid like me barely scraping by alongside him, there was no way in hell we could've ever come up with the money."

He felt a sting of tears in his eyes recalling the hot summer day that did him in. How his friend tried to act like nothing was wrong until the bitter end.

"The operation was, and still does cost a fortune. When I was younger, I was naive. I figured I could become a doctor, and help everyone without having them worry about not being able to afford it. I got pretty decent with local remedeys. Problem is, to do anything big, you have to already have a boatload of money to help them the way I wanted to. Get it now? The whole world runs on money. So I'd like to get as much as I can."

Kurapika stared at the suited man.

"Oh look, a light at the end of the tunnel. Try and keep up Kurapika," Leorio taunted. Kurapika huffed but kept up the pace as they exited the tunnel. Leorio had an amused grin on his face as he looked over the applicants. He saw Illumi, a large distance around him undisturbed by anyone. Hisoka was shrouded in the natural fog, ready to strike, much as a snake would. Killua was still near Gon, both talking about who buys who dinner. With a slight grin, he began to blend in with the crowd.

Soon enough, the fog began to lift, ever so slightly. He could hear Satotz's voice carry over the contestants. He described their next location of challenge, The Milsy Wetlands. Or Swindler's Swamp. Leorio recalled a few tales of Kikyo having a few of their "dogs" sent to hunt in the dangerous forest. He recalled that the pork collected from the Wetlands was quite a delicacy when prepared correctly.

"Don't let him fool you!"

Leorio's barely gave a glance to the shouting voice. Whatever the creature was, it wasn't human. He lightly tapped his foot, sending a small but controlled pulse to the owner of the voice. Lanky and gangly, and very much not human. Their guide on the other hand, very much human with his nen well pronounced to those who could sense it. He felt a twinge of bloodlust and turned his eyes to Hisoka, just as he threw three cards at both the imposter, and the guide.

The imposter was struck dead. Satotz caught the three potentially deadly cards.

He looked over at Kurapika who, like the others, stared at Hisoka in awe and fear as Hisoka gave a more "friendly" explaination for what he did. As for why, Leorio could only ponder a guess.

It was during the explanation that vultures had already arrived to strip the dead creature of its' flesh. Satotz casaully mentioned how it was no doubt trying to lure competitors away so they could be consumed. Leorio wasn't surprised. Deception was an art to those who made killing their business, so of course, the same could be said about those who worked for them. His eyes trailed over to Killua.

Despite it being Killua's choice to be in the exam, and that he really didn't want him to see him and potentially stunt his growth, he knew he would have to watch out for the snowy haired boy and his new friend.

**So, I kind of started off the series not liking Kurapika a lot. I just was kind of over the stoic loner when I started the series. And when he's questioning Leorio on his reason on being a Hunter, he states his attitude is terrible and that he isn't very bright, I was kind of miffed. Leorio had not been the most "hunter" smart, but he was mentioned to be very good with assisting an injured individual with the "couple" trial, and before that, he inadvertently led Kurapika and Gon to the "answer" for the old woman. As for his attitude, sure it can clash but Kurapika was hardly the nicest person either. He follows with shallowness isn't a downfall sure but he does think rather poorly of the guy.**

**On a side note, doesn't little Leorio look a frick ton like Gon?**


	11. Chapter 11

Leorio felt no worries traveling through the so-called Swindler's Swamp. He could feel Satotz's nen easily and held no fear of losing "sight" of him. He didn't share the trick, though, instead favoring remaining next to Kurapika, who he was sure would at least survive to the second phase. Or at least, he wanted him to. If Gon lost one of his friends so early to the exam, he might not bond with Killua enough to make an excellent emotional attachment.

Though the Zoldyck family may disagree, he did believe in the benefits of positive emotional relationships. He would do what he could to allow the friendship to thrive.

"Hey Kurapika!" a young voice called out, no doubt it was Gon, "Do you think Hisoka smells?"

Leorio held back a snort at the casual comment about the dangerous man. He didn't feel a spike in Hisoka's nen at the rather juvenile comment. He could tell that Killua was slightly annoyed at Gon's rather playfully relaxed attitude. Just the same natural and unsettling energy he carried as his bloodlust. In hindsight, it was a rather foolish thing to say. He knew that the comment hadn't been brought up by whatever the kid was thinking.

No doubt, Killua said something along the line of Hisoka smelling dangerous, and Gon took it literally. Leorio thought it was kind of funny. There was a small back and forth between Gon and Kurapika before he could feel the Killua pull forward with his friend in tow.

Leorio felt Kurapika slightly veer off the direction of Satotz from the way the people in front of them were running. With a silent sigh, he used his nen to send out pulses to look for any imminent danger. It would be rather pathetic if he died so early in The Hunter's Exam considering how he was trained on Kukuroo Mountain.

He prepared for a giant beast that he sensed up ahead. A small amount of danger now to keep his tricks close to his chest would be worth it.

He felt a jolt of excitement, sensing a large and lumbering creature up ahead. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell it was large and lumbering with a tail and a long neck. His steps grew softer, near entirely silent as he and Kurapika approached the creature. They soon saw what the beast looked like, as Leorio somewhat recognized the creature. Well, the berries on its' back rather than the creature itself. He had cooked with those berries on rare occasions—usually, someone's birthday. The berries appeared similar to strawberries and had a high content of sugar and a tough exterior. Excellent for braising meat. And not bad for holding onto for a while.

"Well, it looks like we found something valuable," Leorio commented. He had already picked up on that the others who had approached the beast unknowingly had already perished. There was nothing he could do for them now.

Instead, he focused on not letting anyone else die. Well, that and getting a berry or two. Their value was rather impressive. He now fully understood why.

"Stay light on your feet Kurapika," Leorio added.

"Doc what are you-?"

Leorio charged forward. His intent from his nen flaring forward and away from Kurapika. The creature faced him with primal interest. Leorio kept its' attention, making a show of narrowly avoiding its' mighty maw. He darted on the marsh ground and up onto its' back. With a flick of his wrist, his trusted knife appeared in his fingertips. A flourish of his arm swiftly had one berry removed from the beast's back. The beast roared and turned its' head back to Leorio. Leorio gave a roguish grin to the beast and lept off the back, berry in tow.

"Now's a good time to run Kurapika!" Leorio called out, purposefully running in the direction he could feel familiar nen. He had his nen pulse to try and figure out where they needed to go. He could sense a group surrounding foul nen that was no doubt Hisoka, and a fainter but larger group of nen steadily moving through the Wetland. He was sure that the second group was with Satotz. He ran away from where Hisoka was, bringing Kurapika and the fruit with him.

"That was incredibly reckless, Doc. You could have been killed."

"You can also die from drinking a glass of water. We're trying to be hunters. Chances to die a violent death are part of the deal."

"Still, this is only the first phase of the exam."

"Oh, relax, Kurapika. We're fine. Besides, you have a bit of risk with what you want to do after getting your license, right?"

"That doesn't mean be reckless so early on."

"Okay, Kurapika. You're the boss," he said as they both continued running. It was only a few minutes before they ran into the endpoint, just as Satotz arrived with those who kept pace with him. Leorio could feel Kurapika's eyes focus on him. He didn't acknowledge his questioning gaze. Instead, he looked over the remaining group of individuals. A slight frown came to his face as he noticed he didn't see Killua. He didn't sense him either. It was troubling. Killua was irritating at times sure but he didn't want harm to come to him.

"Well, talk to you later Kurapika," Leorio dismissively said. He walked away from the curious blond, swerving between the other applicants. His nen gradually made him unnoticeable to the common applicant. He noted Illumi glancing in his direction, fully able to know what he was doing. Leorio didn't say anything. He leaned against a tree, focusing almost entirely on his nen pulsing outward through the tree and into the ground. A simple enough trick he had mastered with his nen in Kukuroo Mountain. With the roots of the trees entwined and entangled, they were wonderful for mapping out the area where the ground was less reliable.

Not too far off, he could sense two pairs of small feet rapidly approaching along with a light-footed but larger individual. Leorio was certain that the three were Killua, Gon, and the clown Hisoka.

He kept his presence concealed as Killua and Gon ran right past him, unaware that he was even there. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face seeing Killua so carefree, and Gon appeared to be equally energetic.

"If I were a betting man," Leorio muttered.

"Oh? And what would you bet on?"

Leorio did not jump, but he was unnerved with the silent and surprise appearance of Hisoka. Clearly the clown had more training in nen than he did.

"The future," Leorio stated neutrally.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Just looking over who will make it to the end of the exam."

His eyes wandered over to Tonpa.

"And who might be better never coming to the exam again."

He knew that what the rotund man gave Killua did nothing. But he would rather give a consequence to the man for doing so.

Hisoka picked up who Leorio had focused on and gave a sadistic chuckle.

"Ah, the first year crusher," Hisoka commented. Leorio raised a brow. "You certainly have an odd pick."

"Yeah? This isn't your first year. Anything you'd be willing to tell me?"

"Curious aren't you? I'll fight you for the information."

"No thanks. I'm guessing he hates anyone who comes in their first year thinking they'll pass. So he tries to break them. Right?"

"How astute."

"I wonder how long he'd last if he actually made it to Hunter," Leorio commented. If he was focused on the first time applicants, then that would mean that he might have no desire to become a hunter. From what he had heard from rumors, once you passed the test, you could never retake the exam. Meaning if the man who seemed fixated on rookies was unable to take them out in the exam, just what would he do?

The creepiest laugh came from Hisoka at the comment.

"Going to try and make someone pass? It sounds amusing. I look forward to seeing you try."

Leorio didn't respond and Hisoka walked away. It was certainly an idea. And if Tonpa was poisoning people where they couldn't receive medical assistance, well...

He had a duty to perform as a doctor to keep people healthy and safe. So Tonpa the poisoner wouldn't be taking The Hunter's Exam again.

**Leorio and Tonpa who he has only seen from afar. This is going to be something.**


	12. Chapter 12

Leorio felt a minor curiosity swell inside at what the second test may be. The walls creating a distinctive, round and dividing structure was impressive for such a dangerous environment. Either it was built by hunters, some sort of locals, or individuals being protected by hunters.

"Excellent work everyone. You have all passed the first phase," Satotz interrupted his musings. "The second phase will take place here, in the Visca Forest Park."

Leorio's eyes darted about. A fine line between the Wetlands and the "park". Was it multiple names for one place? Or was there an actual difference beside the wall?

"So, I shall now take my leave. I wish you all the very best of luck," Satotz finished. He then, as swiftly as he had begun the marathon, left the crowd of applicants remaining.

The group didn't have to wait long for the second phase. The doors opened in a grand fashion, calling everyone's attention with it's low rumble. Leorio quickly picked up on some kind of mansion or quarters of lodging behind the stone wall and metal gate. Red roofed with cream paint and white accents, the windows shimmering a cool blue. A large Courtyard like area along with a stone walk way led up to the building. On either side of the walk were many tables with clean counters, giving Leorio a slight reminder of working in the kitchen performing his dietary duties to the family, or clean up when they didn't want someone to die, just suffer a little.

Leorio's gaze went back to the house where he could feel two individual's nen wait. One average sized individual, and the other positively massive.

"Will all the applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" The smaller, and female spoke clearly with no interest in her voice. Her next words were decidedly perkier, "Welcome, all! I'm Menchi, your examiner for the second phase."

Leorio averted his eyes upward towards the man behind her. He had seen his fair share of people wearing not as much clothing, but normally it was when he was learning something or practicing something medical in nature. Most females he interacted with outside of his own learning and "professionalism" wouldn't dare dress as Menchi would. He did his best to ignore her wardrobe and the slight blush he knew he would have had he not been skilled with his body reactions and nen.

"And likewise, I'm Buhara."

There was silence as the crowd awaited any indication of what the second test would be. A low rumble came from the two examiners, most likely from Buhara. Leorio knew the sounds of hunger all too well from his youth. Even if some in the crowd didn't realize the sound of hunger, he never would forget it.

"Sounds to me like you're getting hungry," Menchi commented playfully. Leorio took a deep breath. If it was a test of foraging for Buhara's no doubt massive appetite, then the test would be simple for him.

"Not just hungry, I'm famished."

Leorio didn't doubt it. At the size he was, he would need more food to circulate the proper nutrients through the body. Assuming his organs were larger than the average person's from his impressive height alone, he could probably put away an obscene amount of food.

"Well, there you have it. The second phase... will be cooking!"

Leorio felt rather good about his prospects. He knew how to feed picky assassins who liked to spoil themselves with food when they weren't on missions. If he could make something nutritionally satisfying that they would eat without hesitation or promise of punishment, he had a good feeling he could impress the two examiners.

He heard surprised mumbles and grumbles along with a few laughs at what seemed to be a ridiculous challenge. One was even so bold as to question the examiners outright. Menchi didn't waste a beat in confirming that they would be in fact cooking in order to pass the second phase. Leorio understood why. One a basic level, knowing how to safely prepare food was vital when going to uncharted territories. Even when one is stuck in one location for a lengthened period of time, it was a good skill to have.

The real kicker was when Menchi proudly explained that she and Buhara, were gourmet hunters.

Leorio had heard about them only when he was at school. Gourmet hunters were rather well talked about, as many would spread word of tasty foods, exotic ingredients, and could easily get a restaurant shut down with one positively scathing assessment. They had a social power some other hunters lacked. While not seen as hunters by some, Leorio had come to the conclusion they were some of the wildest hunters out there. They would risk life and limb, for a snack.

Those laughing, wouldn't be laughing by the end of the phase. Leorio was sure of it. If they had even the slightest knowledge of the infamy that came from being a gourmet hunter, they would be begging not to have to cook for the pair.

Leorio watched Menchi and Buhara as Buhara stood. One foot creating a small tremor just from standing up.

"Today's required ingredient will be pork. Feel free to use meat from any species of pig in Visca Forest. As you see, you'll use these cooking facilities to prep your pork dishes. To pass the exam, you must create a dish to satisfy our discriminating palates."

Leorio could feel a mix of relief, excitement and disappointment. The fresh berry he retrieved would be perfectly paired with a pork dish as a sauce or glaze. Perhaps even a marinade.

"But we won't be evaluating taste alone. So take this seriously. Is that clear?"

One healthy, tasty and pretty to the eye dish? Leorio could feel a shiver go down his spine. It was like trying to cook for Lady Kikyo. Most likely just as picky.

"When we've both eaten our fill, this portion of the exam will be over."

Lack of cooking experience and awareness of the contestants made Leorio aware that many will take that as a hint to cook fast. He would take his time. Gourmet hunters wouldn't be full from just one meal after all.

"Let the exam's second phase..." Buhara smacked his stomach, a loud gong like sound ringing out, "BEGIN!"

Everyone began running to the forest. Even Leorio. For what he wanted to do, he needed time for the pig to be carved and marinated. Many hunters remained in close proximity to one another as they began to look for a pig.

Leorio kept quiet and allowed his nen to pulse outward. He did his best to notice a shape that appeared distinctively boar. He hid his smirk once he found the buggers, not bothering to stop anyone who bothered to follow him. He went down hill and saw some mean looking boars gnawing on bones. He had to stifle a snort.

He had worked with this kind of pig before. Mike would enjoy them from time to time, and portions were saved exclusively for the family for the positively tender meat. He picked up a rock from the ground, knowing that he wouldn't need his knife to take the pig down, and that he didn't want to damage the meat. With a careful, but hard throw, he hit one of the pigs right between the eyes, taking it down.

The other pigs squealed and began to search for the threat. They saw people in the distance and charged.

Leorio was sure they would be fine. They were testing to be hunters after all. He picked up the pig with ease, silently thanking the Zoldyck's for getting him physically strong enough to make lifting the large boar a breeze.

"Well, better get back," he said, jogging with the pig over his head and back. He was not surprised to find he was the first to return with his pig. He was in the corner in the back to avoid anyone watching what he was doing. He grabbed a knife and began carving the pig, taking only the most delectable parts of the pig to be the star. He began to cut the fresh berry and used it as a surprise inner glaze for a stuffed pork chop, cooking nice and slow over a flame. He noticed other applicants arriving in a frenzy, nearly all of them returning with a pig. He watched as all of them simply put it over a fire as a whole roast pig. Many times, not ever an attempt at seasoning the meat.

Seeing this, he figured he would need more food on the plate, or he might not pass based on the lack of food compared to the other contestants. With the remaining portion of the meat, he began to make pulled pork, paired with the remainder of the berry and a heap of other spices to make a spicy-sweet barbeque sauce.

"Seriously? Can't anyone out there make something that'll satisfy my taste buds!" Menchi yelled in annoyance. Leorio looked up to see a massive pile of bones behind Buhara who looked comfortable while Menchi could not have eaten anything for all he knew. He saw Gon bring up his pig, with flowers around it making it look somewhat festive, but otherwise the same as the others.

He raised a brow at massive pile of pork and vegetable layered like a cake that Kurapika brought up, no doubt attempting to stand out. Seeing the irritation on Menchi's face, Leorio quickly plated the stuffed porkchops and the shredded pork along with sweet bread to soak up any sauce or juice on the plate. He began walking up as he saw Menchi taking a bite of Kurapika's dish.

"Gross!" Menchi roared as she threw the dish. Leorio sidestepped, avoiding the wild food. "Presentation is important, but not at the expense of the flavor."

"Nice try Kurapika," Leorio commented. He placed his dish down before the judges. Both looked at the options on the dish with interest.

"Another dish? Something that resembles one at least. Hope it tastes better than the last one."

Menchi cut into the porkchop, the hidden inner glaze dripping from the pork in a tantalizing fashion. She took a bite and gave Leorio a once over. Without a word, she grabbed the bread offered in the dish and placed some of the sauced pulled pork inside. She silently took a bite.

"Your presentation is fine and your flavors are acceptable," she admitted with slight annoyance. She held up her sign showing her approval of the product. Buhara gleefully dug into the offerings also giving a pass. The hunters watched in disbelief as someone passed the unpassable Menchi. One applicant in particular was staring at him in disbelief.

"Looks like you're the only one moving on is number 45."

You didn't need to be a genius to feel the anger and rage coming from the group of applicants. Both at the examiners and at Leorio for the being the one they had allowed to pass. One who had been dismissive of the examiners earlier destroyed his work station.

"This is unacceptable. Do ya hear me? I will not accept this!"

"Say what you want, but you still failed," Menchi stated, much like a person would when explaining something simple to a small and slow child.

"Shut the hell up! You asked for pork and we gave it to you. We risked our lives-"

Oh, bad choice in words, Leorio couldn't help but think.

"Your challenge was to prepare a pork dish that both examiners would find delicious, and only one of you even just met our expectations. You all did pretty much the same thing," she said gesturing out to those who failed. Leorio took a step to the side, knowing that he wasn't being addressed in her accurate criticism, "I mean, it's like you didn't even try to figure it out. And when it looked like you had tried, it was mainly fancy plating with no flavor to back it up. It's clear that only one of you took this seriously."

Leorio looked about the crowd of complainers, accidently locking eyes with Killua who was locked onto his person. He gave a small smile to the white haired boy and tilted his tinted glasses downward. No sense hiding he was here if he was the only one moving on.

"I'm looking to become a Blacklist Hunter! And no stupid Gourmet Hunter is going to tell me I can't."

"Then it's too bad a stupid Gourmet Hunter is your examiner. Well, better luck next year, I guess."

"Why you-!"

Leorio raised a brow at the red faced man charge the examiner. Didn't they learn anything from Hisoka's casual but deadly attack on Satotz? He didn't even flinch when Buhura casually backhanded the man into the air easily, throwing him back into the outer perimeter.

"Buhara, please don't interfere," Menchi stated.

"I'm sorry, but it kinda looked like like you were going to kill him if I didn't step in," Buhara replied. Leorio had no doubt Buhara was right. Menchi chuckled at his response.

"Probably," she answered picking up a set of blades. Standing from her seat, she began to walk down the stone stairs. "Let's get this straight. We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, in search of the finest ingredients. And every hunter is proficient in at least some form of martial art. You lack focus, and the will to experiment with new things. And that alone disqualifies you all from being hunters," she said, pointing her blades at those who had failed.

It wasn't the lack of trying in Leorio's eyes here, it was experience. Something he had acquired from the demanding lifestyle of the Zoldycks.

"Well, that said, it seems a bit excessive to fail all but one applicant," a voice broke in over some sort of speaker system. Leorio looked up to see a large airship that had at some point just, appeared. One marked by the Hunter's Association at that. No doubt, someone affiliated with the exam committee. He raised a curious brow as someone fell from the balloon and crashed into the ground. He had no doubt they were unharmed as smoke and debris blocked most people's vision.

He kept a firm face when he saw an older man in what looked like a robe with rather odd shoes, long hair pulled into a ponytail, long eye brows and a curled beard became clear. He heard Menchi say he was the head of the exam committee. Chairman Netero. He listened as the older man just brushed off his work as just behind the scene junk.

But in the case of only one passing applicant so early on, it seemed he made a point to intervene.

Leorio felt a bit unnerved at how easily Netero had Menchi admitting to making the test more difficult than it should have been due to her own temper. The man didn't appear that dangerous. Then again, the truly dangerous ones never do, bar a few of course. Also, the new second phase would mean he wasted the berry he had been able to collect. Oh well.

Netero's eyes went over to Leorio,

"You won't have to take the second phase again, should you chose not to. You did pass it after all," Netero offered.

"That's very generous," Leorio responded vaguely. He was kind of curious what would happen in the new second phase.

"It's decided. We'll be making boiled eggs. If you don't mind taking us to Split Mountain Chairman."

"Split Mountain? Oh, I see. Yes, of course!"

The airship landed and all were rushed into the ship, all stuck in the lower portion of it and kept from exploring it as they were brought to a new destination. Leorio shrouded himself in his nen to keep Killua from finding him while in confined quarters. It was no doubt going to be messy when he would be pinned down by the little bugger. He stayed by the window to know where they were going first. A mountain with what looked like a seam. All across it there was a crack, from the base to the top.

Everyone rushed off upon arrival, standing at the edge of the seam, overlooking a steep drop.

"This is it, everyone take a look at what's down there. A spider-eagle's web."

Leorio had heard of them from Illumi. He chanced a glance at the disguised Zoldyck. Of course, Illumi didn't look back. Illumi said they were a rich and expensive treat. He also said he didn't like them.

A large gust came from the opening in the mountain, pushing a few of the applicants back.

"Look past the web to what's underneath. Those are spider-eagle eggs."

Leorio listened to the information given about the hard to collect eggs, and watched as Menchi jumped into the ravine without hesitation, only to grab onto a web and remain there. Then, he watched as she let go, free falling towards a clutch of eggs. Her hands grab one egg and it pops off the clutch, joining her in her free fall. Her body still in a lying position as she disappeared from sight. A powerful air current followed and she was lifted out of the ravine, the egg still in hand.

Netero continued to talk about the spider-eagles and how the updrafts were crucial to the species as a whole.

"I've been waiting for something like this!" he heard Gon laugh.

"Coming old man? Or you scared?" Killua taunted loudly. Leorio felt the familiar irritation boil under his skin.

"Who you calling old?!" Leorio yelled back as Killua, Gon and Kurapika jumped over the edge. Not to be outdone, he jumped too, joining the three dare devils. They caught the same web, the three shorter ones looking over to Leorio.

"Doc, didn't you pass the second phase?" Kurapika asked in a polite and inquisitive tone.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Hey old man. Didn't know you'd be here," Killua chuckled.

"You know him Killua?" Gon asked.

"You know, maybe it's not the right time for these questions. We are dangling who knows how high off the ground," Leorio interrupted.

"Why? People talk when they're hanging around," Killua joked.

"Don't start with me Killua!"

Small shakes in the web assured others were dropping and latching onto the webs. One was rather hasty in not waiting to much time before dropping to grab an egg. His confident cry turned into a shriek of terror when he realized he wouldn't be coming back up.

"Wonder when the next updraft will be," Leorio muttered.

"Any minute now," Gon said simply. Leorio turned his gaze to Gon. His eyes were shut and his nose was twitching, perhaps smelling something they couldn't.

The web began to lower them, unable to support their weight for much longer. Wind or not, soon they would be plummeting. Some didn't have the mindset in mind and just let go, having no hope of surviving.

"Now!" Gon cried out just as the web was about to snap. Leorio let go, as did Killua, and Kurapika. Gon had let go first and was fast approaching the eggs. They weren't alone as the others trusted Gon's call. Even the rookie crusher. Each one who had let go when Gon said to, procured an egg. and began to fall far too close to the ground for comfort when a powerful updraft propelled them all back to the cliff, unharmed.

Killua had Gon and Leorio on either side, a smug grin on his face as he faced the tall doctor to be.

"Good to see you old man."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not old."

"How long are you going to deny it?" Killua snarked back as they all walked to put their eggs in the water to be boiled.

"Is he a your friend Killua?" Gon asked.

"Nah. He's my doctor."

"I'm still in school Killua. I'm not a doctor yet," Leorio responded without hesitation.

"Wow. Neat," Gon remarked with a jovial innocence.

"I didn't expect you to jump down with us Doc," Kurapika spoke up. A Cheshire like grin came to Killua's face

"Doc? And yet you tell me you're not a doctor, old man?" Killua teased.

"You know each other," Kurapika realized with the quick exchange.

"Yeah. I've know the brat all his life," Leorio admitted.

"Who you calling a brat old man?"

"I call it as I seem them brat," Leorio responded in time with Killua.

**Cooking. So I figured with Leorio having to help with nutrition at the Zoldyck manner, he would have had a fighting chance at making something passable for Menchi. And considering that he would be the one passing, there was no way he wouldn't get noticed by the other contestants. So Killua now knows Leorio is there. **


	13. Chapter 13

Leorio had been trailed by Killua ever since they came back up from the canyon by the updraft. Gon hadn't seemed bothered by it. Instead, he followed like a curious puppy, wanting to learn about Killua's relation with the suited competitor. Kurapika was also curious about the far taller individual.

Leorio was just glad Killua was just being a little pest. He could be a down right spoiled terror when he wanted to be. He seemed to favor just being a little leech.

"So old man, why're you taking the exam?" Killua pestered.

"I could ask you the same thing Killua. You're mother can't be thrilled about this."

"Your mom?" Gon asked.

"Oh she's not. I slashed her face."

A groan was expelled from Leorio's lungs. He rolled his eyes to send a look to Illumi.

"Any other wounds I should know about?"

"I stabbed Piggy," Killua admitted proudly.

"Of course you did," Leorio sighed. He was half tempted to question Illumi about that considering he arrived after Killua and might know more of what was going on at the mansion. He knew better though. Too many people for the assassin to leave alive. Too much hassle.

"Piggy?" Gon parroted in a confused tone. Kurapika seemed far more wary of the little details. Picking up on the slashing and stabbing of a family member or two.

"Why did you slash your mom and stab your brother Killua? Besides the usual," he added exasperated.

"Because I wanted to. And it wasn't like mom was okay with me just leaving to take the exam anyway."

Leorio didn't give a verbal response, just a look telling anyone paying attention that he was done with the snowy haired boy.

"Alright!" Menchi called out, "Eggs are ready! Everyone who jumped, come grab one."

A slight sadistic twinge coursed in his body. He may not be aboe to question Illumi, but he could make him aware that he knew about the family. And make him uncomfortable. That was a bonus.

He made sure to grab an egg right after Illumi, a position no one coveted but him at the moment. He noticed how quickly people were tearing into them, no doubt ravenous. Illumi did not. With a well placed smile he lightly tapped Illumi's shoulder.

People watched as the needle headed man turned to phase the brave suited man.

"Gittarackur, aren't you going to try your dream egg? They're a delicacy." Leorio began to peel the shell off his egg and took a big bite. His mouth felt an explosion of rich flavor and a surpringly creamy yolk that just melted in his mouth. A salty tang lingered even after he swallowed.

"It would be a waste for you not to enjoy it."

Leorio's glasses lowered ever so slightly and he utilized a small spurt of his nen. More of a reprimand use than an actual threat. Most would pass it off as tension. Illumi knew better.

Stilted and jolted, he broke the shell and took a bite of the egg. Leorio caught the slightest grimace in his eyes as he ate the egg. Leorio's smile grew.

"Good right? I'll leave you to it," he waved goodbye. With a confident pivot, he walked back to Killua. He knew Illumi wouldn't drop his appearance in front of Killua nor would he make an attempt to torture him in a vipers den of hunters. Leorio wasn't ignorant. Netero felt dangerous, but playful. Menchi felt highstung, but well tuned. And Hisoka, he felt like he would join in on carnage making at the drop of a hat. At least three individuals besides him and Illumi that could possibly handle the nen using assassin.

He just kept eating his dream egg, pride oozing from his form as Illumi was stuck now eating the food he didn't like.

* * *

Sitting aboard the airship, waiting who knew how long to reach the third phase, Leorio was sandwiched between Gon and Killua. Both had taken to asking him odd or inane questions.

Gon seemed genuinely curious. Killua seemed paranoid.

"So you're Killua's friend?"

"Ha!" Killua interrupted. "He works for my family!"

"I work for your parents. And on occasion your grandpa," Leorio stated.

"That's not what Illumi says," Killua snickered.

"Your brother was the one who recruited me. Of course he would see it as me working for the family."

"Wait, seriously? Illumi hired you?"

"How did you not know that you little gremlin?"

"Honestly, I just thought Illumi was gay. Now I know you're pretty much his pet."

"Why you-!" Leorio pulled Killua into a headlock. He could feel Killua dig his teeth into his suit and reaching skin. He hissed but didn't release his grip on the white haired brat. "I am not some kind of dog!"

Kurapika watched at a casual distance, the chaos Doc-Leorio was causing with Killua. It was minor, but lively and animated. He had been reserved until Killua began pressing buttons that were previously invisible.

"Leorio," Kurapika called over. Leorio looked away from the squirming and biting child assassin.

"Yes Kurapika?" he spoke almost in a clinical manner. Almost as if there wasn't a child being restrained, biting his arm.

"You know Killua well, and seemed bothered by being called an old man. With such an age gap between you two, why are you so bothered when he calls you old?"

Leorio blinked and locked eyes with Kurapika.

"Kurapika, how old do you think I am?" he asked in a truly unnerving and neutral tone.

"I would say your late twenties or early thirties," Kurapika answered. Irritation bloomed across Leorio's face as Killua let go of his arm in favor of laughing hysterically.

"What the hell! I'm a teen! Just like you!"

Gon and Kurapika stared at Leorio like he had said he had a third arm. Killua just laughed at the comment of Leorio's age. The group as a whole, refused to acknowledge those who were watching their group for different reasons and interests.

**So the while airship to the third location is a fun ride. At least for Killu.**


	14. Chapter 14

Leorio didn't sleep like others on the airship. He did doze, no doubt so did Illumi and possibly Hisoka. But truly drift off, he did not. So he was painfully aware when Gon and Killua felt comfortable enough to flop their heads on his arms. He stiffened at the two's flop. Neither of them noticed. He was certain Illumi did.

On the one hand, it was really cute to see Killua being such a cuddle bug. The down side was Illumi's protective brotherly nature. He was unnerved to see the face Illumi wore smile at him. Perhaps he didn't know what the assassin was thinking. He didn't know if it was comforting not to know what he was thinking.

Soon enough, morning came, eight am and at the next location of their exam. They were ushered off of the airship, atop a pillar of some sort, far from the ground below. Even without the announcment to the challenge, Leorio figured only two possible challenges. Last one standing, or dive to the bottom.

At least dive to the bottom would be theoretically safer.

He watched as one person insist he could rockclimb to the bottom.

Leorio was skeptical. Not of the man's skill, but of the simplicity of rock climbing to the bottom. His suspicion was well justified when a large airborn creature swooped in and plucked the man off the tower. He felt bad for the screaming man, but he was the one who decided not to think things through. How someone could be so cocky after the chaos of the first two challenges. Well, other than those he knew were using nen.

He was ashamed that his intelligence or observational skills were not what told him how to advance to through the third phase. It was a playful shove, his shoe getting caught on something, a near invisible crack of some kind, and keeping up a butler trained appearance that had him stomp on a tile, making it flip. He felt himself falling for a brief moment, before landing on his feet below, a bit disoriented.

He looked around the room and was glad to see no one was around to see his rather ungraceful landing.

"Please attach one of the bands."

The voice was matter of fact. Leorio didn't react to the voice. He did look over to the bands. Given the voice and the fact they were the only thing in the room, they were probably a key to moving on. He walked over, and placed one of the bands on his wrist. Not seeing a change, he leaned against a wall. He sent out a pulse of his nen. He felt a swell of chaos making it difficult to see or navigate. He could understand there were many paths and many people, far more than just the competitors.

He heard a click and opened his eyes. Appearing gracefully before him was Hisoka. Leorio felt a small twinge of fear, half wondering if Hisoka being here with him was somehow Illumi's fault.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Likewise," Leorio responded.

Another click. Hisoka didn't move a muscle, not from fear, but from disinterest it seemed. Leorio decided that _this _was Illumi's fault. He had little doubt Illumi somehow knew how to end up in this kind of situation.

"Gittaraker, you and Hisoka need to put on a band to continue," Leorio spoke trying to seem disinterested and not afraid like he knew he was. He was thankful for Gotoh's intensive emotional training.

"Oh?" Hisoka practically purred. Leorio was not okay with the clown. He hoped that whoever else would be joining them would get in the room soon.

Thankfully, both Illumi and Hisoka put the bands on without arguing. Neither one spoke to the other, but both were staring at him. He wondered if this was how Killua felt when his mother was watching him. He would ease up on his tormenting of him regarding her if it were true. There silence was unnerving, and he was not going to initiate conversation.

He was thankful that after an hour of tense silence, a new click occurred. Leorio looked over to the drop site of the next individual. A slight swell of giddiness grew in his mind as he recognized Tonpa as their fourth individual. He landed on his feet, his skills as a veteran of the exam shining through.

"Welcome to the wait around group Mr. Tonpa," Leorio greeted with false hospitality. "Please put a band on while we wait for our fifth."

He would have to appear unassuming if his plan were to work as he wanted. Making this Tonpa's last exam would certainly make his exam extra sweet.

"Well, it's nice to be welcomed. I don't believe we've met yet."

"My apologies. I heard Killua talking about you giving him juice earlier. I recalled your name from the conversation."

"No worries. So what's your name?"

"Leorio," he answered honestly. Since Killua already knew he was here, there was no reason for him to hide anymore. His smile however, hid his plan. It looked like Tonpa bought it. His smile appeared equally warm and welcoming, and he even waited next to Leorio. Given his options being Hisoka or Gittaraker, Leorio knew he was objectively the safest choice to be near in the room. Leorio couldn't disagree that for Tonpa, he was the least dangerous. He knew Illumi was an assassin. He had been forced to grow near the budding killer. He knew some of what Illumi was capable of. He didn't have the foggiest clue about Hisoka, but he knew he was dangerous.

Tonpa picked up on the silence the group was favoring, and waited quietly for their final partner.

It took a while, but there soon was a final click.

**Zoldyck's Doctor has a spin off guys! **

**Zoldyck's Doctor AU! Short Stories by Yamgeta1406. Check it out guys.**

**Who's ready for some major chaos? Who will be the fifth member of this hell group? **


End file.
